


Black heart

by Eris97



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate universe- demon and witch, Cockblocking, Demon Heart, Demon!Kylo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Magic, Sexual Tension, Teasings, Witch!Rey, Witch's heart, inappropriate use of magic, spells, stubborn duo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris97/pseuds/Eris97
Summary: She needed a demon's heart.He needed a witch's.But neither of them would budge to each other's demands. Hence, they will wait, until one of them gives in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a story Ive read back when I was young... sadly I cant remember the title of the book :(

  
"Give me your heart, _demon_." she breathed out the words carefully, her eyes keeping watch on the demon that was trapped within the magic circle that she had conjured up to prevent him from getting away.

In response to the demand, the demon tapped the air before him with one sharp finger to test out the boundaries of the magic circle. The air sizzled at his touch, sending his finger in flames as it burned anything that would touch.

Rey watched the demon laugh; flicking his forked tongue and blew the fire away from his burning finger like a lit candle before he tucked a strand of his black hair behind his pointed ear. He stared right back at her with a cocky grin crossing his face, showing his fanged mouth. Against the bitter cold of the winter evening, he wore nothing but his pants and his metal braces and armbands, leaving his torso bare and out in the open for her to see. The air around his pale skin sizzled with the abnormal heat that he emanated; the tiny snowflakes that would drift close would dissolve into the air that made a light layer of mist around him.

Damn she couldn’t stop staring at him.

She couldn’t stop her eyes from travelling down from his face to the expanse of his body, perfectly ripped and dotted with moles that created constellations on his skin, connected together by the white lines of his scars that crisscrossed all over his body. Her eyes drifted back up to his face, watching how his throat bob up and down when he gulped and how those full lips of his was now smirking widely, She wondered what would it be like to kiss those lips, to be engulfed in a fiery frenzy with his large powerful hands gripping her body close to his, slowly feeling her melt against him like the snowflakes as his hands would run farther down—

"Are you done with your assessment?" His sultry voice, deep and rumbling with mirth, pulled her away from her treacherous thoughts. She could feel her eyes bulge out as she realized that he had caught her staring right at him, the obvious blush on her face betraying her thoughts to him.

Damn it! She needed that heart fast or else she'll loose her shit lusting after every hot creature that she would come upon.

"Just give me your heart demon and I'll release you." she said as coldly as she could, however she was already melting underneath his gaze. His smile widening.

"I believe that’s the first time I have encountered a confession of love in that manner."

"What?!" she blurted out, her face heating up more than ever.

"That was not a-- I'll have you know--" she stumbled with her words, her cool composure breaking at the sudden notion from him. But he had only laughed at her flustered state.

How dare he?! Conceited bastard! Does he think that because he was unbearably handsome and that he made her heart flop idiotically means that he could easily manipulate her?

 _But he does indeed have a great body and handsome features._ Whispered that dark voice in her mind.

_Shut up! Shut up!_

Rey shoved that thought away and waved her wand in the air, making the magic circle that she had around the demon smaller till it almost touched him. She may have the hots for him but it didnt mean that she would let herself be swayed. If she'll endure it, she can push through and get this demon's heart without letting herself look like an utter idiot gaping at him.

"It was no confession," she barked back at the smiling demon who had only regarded his current state with a roll of his eyes.

"Well forgive me," he drawled, grazing his eyes around him and the now smaller circle that surrounded him, a yawn escaping his lips.

"But I cannot possibly give my heart to you."

Her blush had finally receded and her fury had taken over her. Glad for the shift in her mood, Rey scrunch her brows and tried to process his answer. Demons had cold hard hearts, never beating and unnecessary. Something that they can still live without. So why in the hell was he declining her demand?

"You have no need for it, why keep it?" She asked, genuinely curious but still furious of him. Again the demon rolled his eyes and chuckled, infuriating her even more.

"I need it." He replied. His forked tongue flicking out and wetting his lower lip that now glistened with his saliva. Rey gulped down a lump that formed in her throat at the sight of those kissable lips that were now suddenly so tempting.

_'Just a little more. Please just a bit more or else I swear to the Gods I'll kill this demon right here right now!'_

"Liar! You demons have no use for a heart. A lot of you are willing to get rid of such a useless thing."

"Like I said, I need it." He coolly replied. "I'm curious as to what you need it for. After all, you have mentioned that it is useless."

Rey froze up for a second. Her thoughts already churning as she tried to think, she didnt have to explain her to him. He didnt have to know why she needed his heart. She just needs to get it from him one way or another. Apparently her mouth wasn’t listening to her brain.

"I need it for a spell." At the answer, the demon cocked an eyebrow at her, regarding her with a look. Realizing that she had just answered him, she flushed scarlet in embarrassment again.

"T-That’s all I can say to you! And I don’t have to explain myself more. Now, if you don’t give your heart to me then I will keep you locked up in there till you do!"

"Scary." he snorted and to her surprise, he touched the border of the magic circle with his palm wide open, a sizzling sound resonated in the air.

"However," he added as he held out his other hand and touched the same spot where his other hand was burning, grasping at it with both hands like he was about to rip something apart.

Rey's eyes widened.  
  
He was indeed.

"Demons can only be burned with hellfire so this meager fire barricade of yours does not affect me the slightest." The demon said before he ripped open a hole in the barrier. When he pulled it even more, the magic circle broke at the strain and had completely dissipated in flames before Rey's bewildered eyes and landed on the soft snow under their feet in black soot.

"There." he said as he clapped his hands together to dust off the ash that clung to his skin. From the ashen stained snow, he raised his steely gaze to her, his iris flicking from red to yellow then to a soft honey brown in two blinks.

Rey was now vaguely aware of how he emanated power. Dripping the energy like he didnt need it.

"Now," he said, his tone dropping down menacingly as he took one step forward closer to her. Rey stood frozen on her face, watching how the demon loomed a feet taller than her. Rey had to tilt her head up just to meet his gaze, but he wasn’t staring into her eyes. His eyes were hungrily raking her body from top to bottom that made her shiver.

"Give me your heart, _witch_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna update when I was at least 5 chapters deep into this fic... but nah... my brain cant wait nyahahaha
> 
> Expect the next update to be a bit late... say two weeks? :P
> 
> Expect silly grammars here and there while reading cuz I didnt proof read this and didnt had anyone beta this yet :P

"What?!" Rey's eyes shot wide open at the demand, her own heart fluttering at the notion as she looked at the demon who stared down at her with those honey colored eyes.

_No you stupid thing! He's not asking for your love!_

"I believe I had made myself clear and I do not make a habit of repeating myself." the demon murmured as he stepped even closer. Rey stepped back, feeling like she was being caged in by something heavy. Something deliciously heavy. She knew that if she hadn’t moved away, she would’ve melted against his strong chest with her eyes closed and licked the beads of water on his pale chest that came from the melted snow.

_Gah! Stop it! Stop it! Bad brain!_

"I'm not sure if you have a hearing deficiency or you’re just plain dumb, so I'll repeat my order." The demon said, pulling her away from her thoughts.

_What the fuck?!_

"Give me your heart, _witch_." he hissed, covering the distance that she made between them with one long stride. Rey raised her wand at the same moment but the demon had flicked it to the side with two fingers so that it won’t poke at his neck.

"Did you just call me dumb?!" She rasped out loud, the blush on her face intensified together with her fury. The demon cocked his head to the side in a bird-like manner, looking at her as if she had said something stupid.

"Just give it to me witch." He instead growled, completely ignoring her previous question.

"I won’t!" she growled back at him and adjusted her wand to its former position, the tip of it already glowing bright red as she prepared herself for a spell in case he pulled something funny on her.

"Why would you need a witch's heart!?" She demanded.

Rey knew of the miraculous things that her kind's heart could do. It was something like a wish granter, anything can be wished to it as long as it is indeed what the wisher desired the most. However, it would only work if the witch would willingly give it and was not forced out from the body.

Whatever this demon needed with her heart was something that she needed to know.

For her case, she needed the demon's heart for a spell to stop her from feeling too much love. She had been too naive in the past and had her heart broken over again and again by different guys that left her. It wasn’t a very nice feeling to fall in love fast and to have her heart broken again and again.

Thus the reason why she was so easily smitten by the demon she had summoned.

Holy mother of earth! Why didnt she summon a female demon instead?

In response, the demon rolled his eyes as he gave her a shrug.

"I need it to gain a soul." he said with that husky deep voice that again and again sent shivers to her body. Her fury was slowly ebbing away and that stupid part of her was inching its back to control her.

_Damn it!_

Rey again became aware of the close proximity she had with him, the heat that emanated from his body was too much for her to handle and it forced her to take another step back as she tried to process his answer in her muddled mind.

_Wait!_   _A demon wanting a soul? That can’t be right._ Surely she had heard him wrong.

Rey froze when she realized what this demon wanted, her eyes widening for a split second before a laugh finally escaped her lips. It took all the strength she had not to double over and clutch her stomach as she had laughed hard, wiping away the tears that pooled at the corner of her eyes.

"Are you mocking me?" She watched the demon's eyes flicker to red in an instant, the pupils narrowing to slits as he hissed those words.

"No! No!" she snorted as she laughed, waving her hands in the air to prove a point.

Well yeah in a way she was kinda mocking him. Although she tried to stifle her laughter, she was still in the presence of a demon, and she had no clue how powerful he was. But the laughter still wouldn’t subside and Rey had to cover a hand cover her mouth to stop.

A demon wanting a soul. That was something you didnt see every day, and it was one of the most outrageous wish that she had heard from someone who wanted her heart.

"Why would you need a soul? Aren't demons soul gleaners and all?" She asked as the laughter finally subsided, still wiping away drops of tears from the aftermath of her laughing fit.

The demon before her snorted, his eyes blinking back to their former color. But the annoyance that was etched on his face from his earlier mood was still plastered on.

"It’s none of your business." he growled and stepped closer to her and shot a muscled hand out to prop it on the tree that Rey didnt notice she was leaning on.

Oh no. She was trapped, loomed over by a demon who had fire in his eyes.

Her only salvation at escaping was either fight or could conjure up a spell that would help her escape. Before she knew it, he raised his other hand to grab her by the arm.

_Gods!_ His skin felt like fire on hers!

The pressure he put on his grasp was supposed to be painful, but Rey found herself swooning stupidly as her body responded to the touch by shivering and leaning more on the tree behind her. She could feel her nipples peaking underneath the fabric of her cotton dress, only hidden in plain sight by the large beaded necklace that she wore.

She could practically hear the rush of blood in her ears as her heart pounded in her chest. Whilst her stomach did a few flip-flops, she could feel the building heat that pooled at the base of her belly, sending white hot liquid dripping to that part between her legs. Rey was vaguely aware how she squirmed under his gaze, rubbing her thighs together to create the friction that her body wanted and how she bit hard on her lip to keep herself from panting, and possibly moaning.

Rey closed her eyes and tightened her grip on her wand as if it was her lifeline.

She was so screwed.

"You don’t need your heart witch." The demon whispered back at her, his hot breath grazing her cheek which elicited a shaky breath from her.

"So I suggest you give it to me." he hissed. At that moment, Rey took a deep breath to at least bring some of her composure back; she tilted her chin up to him defiantly, staring stubbornly into those intense eyes of his as her mind raced to the spells that she could possibly use.

She needed to get the hell out of here fast before she lost it and grasp this demon's face and kiss him wildly.

"I'd rather hang on to this fragile stupid beating thing than give it to you." Finally settling on a spell, Rey waved her hand in the air that made the demon let his hold of her loosen, probably assuming that she would attack him.

Instead of attacking him, Rey decided to flee.

The red glow from her wand brightened for a fraction of a second, blinking three times before the light was swallowed back by the wand. Slowly her body began to turn into dust, starting from her feet, letting the wind carry her to where she wanted to go.

It might be cowardly to flee, but she had no choice but to do so. Summoning this demon for his heart didnt work out quite like she had planned to and she was disappointed at how she responded to the mere look of him, so she had to go back to her home to formulate another spell that would summon another demon, one that she had hoped would be more compliant that this one.

And she hoped that the next one would be a girl, or an ugly demon just to keep her shit together.

The demon's eyes widened, probably realizing that she was making an escape. But it was too late for him to do anything to stop her. He tried lunging at her, but his hand grabbed at nothing except a handful of ash. Rey smiled at him.

"Farewell" she murmured as she completely disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a mess... and an idiot for wanting Kylo to jerk off here ahaha but nah he didnt tho ;)

"Fuck!" Kylo hissed at himself as he stared down at his hand and watched how the ash that he held drift into the wind, following the same path that the rest of it took.

He clenched his hand into a fist and without warning slammed it on the tree before him, sending the top half flying a good mile away while the bottom half had sent splinters digging into his knuckles. Bits of needles pricked on his hand as he felt the scratches bloom with pain. He raised the wounded hand to his face and licked off the beads of blood with his forked tongue as he stared into that part of the sky where the ashes disappeared.

_Dammit!_ He was so close!

He knew it wasn’t going to be easy to ask for a witch for her heart. The damned species were too stubborn as much as demons were.

Well, he could easily look for another witch, but then he didnt want to. What he wanted was to see that young witch again.

_Shit!_ He wasn’t expecting that a witch would look like someone like her. He was thinking that he would see the usual ones; the ones that had been wrinkled with time and had grown white hair and warts all over their bodies. But her, she looked like a fucking angel.

Even with his eyes wide open, he could easily picture her out. Her caramel colored skin clearly stood out in the white snow that surrounded them, her lazy brown curls were the same shade of her eyes as they stared back at him with mixed emotions; fury, embarrassment and of course he could see the lust in her eyes, something that he was sure his own eyes mirrored.

Kylo groaned and slumped himself on the cold snow, wanting to cool down his overheated body. It had been years since he had the urge to satisfy his body. Being on the job 24/7 was enough distraction for him to keep his mind off sex. But one look at her and he was already aroused.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

He shook his head to chase away her image, but the stubborn thing was already saved in his mind. He could still see how she writhed underneath his gaze.

Oh he could see her very, very clearly. He could easily make out the silhouette of her pebbled breast on the fabric of her dark dress, how she squirmed and panted short breaths that allowed her chest to rise and fall in a fast frantic pace as she writhed against the tree trunk. His own eyes roamed around her, taking her in and possibly etching her image at the back of his mind for safe keeping. Her eyes, hooded and clouded with lust, stared back at him defiantly and roamed around his face, a delightful blush crept on her cheeks that made her freckles stood out.

When she her tongue darted out to wet her lower lip, it took all of his strength not to groan at the pressure that suddenly shot down to his belly, all of the blood in his head got drained out and suddenly went down to his cock which was still throbbing and begging for attention up until now.

_Fuck!_ She was so small compared to him. The idea of grasping her within his arms was very tempting, to feel her soft body flush against his hard one and shove her against the tree trunk. He wondered what could’ve happened if had only give in to his body's command. It was so easy for him to just hoist her small frame up and yank her skirt dress to reveal the shapely tanned legs that he knew she was hiding underneath. It was possible that she had no bloomers underneath and that was something he would like to believe in. In his fantasy he did not only just touch her, he fucked her. Hard.

He didn't know when but Kylo realized that he had been palming his own crotch already, rubbing himself in slow jerking motions while his mind was busy racing back to his last moments with her. He muttered a curse and pulled his hand away.

_Stupid!_ He didnt have time to be lewd and jerk off in the middle of nowhere. No, he had much more important things to do.

_And a witch to find._

_'So get your stupid ass back to the underworld now!'_ He hissed in his mind as he hoisted himself up to his feet. Walking back to the magic circle that she drew on the ground to summon him.

Kylo cocked his head to the side to inspect the intricate details that she made in the circle. Interesting.

She was good with whatever she does. Unfortunately this pathetic magic circle was simply a portal to the underworld that had something like a beacon to attract demons like him, although the pull wasn’t strong enough to actually earn a demon's attention. Only he was stupid enough to concede to the call, since he knew that whoever was summoning from the other side was a witch. And he was right.

With his left hand drawing a circle in the air above the magic circle, Kylo chanted a few words that would activate the magic circle and open it up. He waved his right hand over his left and in a few seconds he was staring down a hole that showed both darkness and light. Kylo relaxed, releasing the spell before he jumped into the hole.

The wintery cold was replaced by hot air and fire, the sulfur from the land burned his lungs and the heat evaporated any trace of snow or ice that clung to his body in a delightful sizzle.

As soon as he had entered, he immediately flapped his wings to keep himself in midair.

_Ah. The underworld._ Nothing beats coming home. Unless you lived in a fucking hot place where there were souls tortured when they were damned and the ones who were blessed were given the chance to either cross the river Lethe to live again in the mortal realm or live blissfully in paradise for all eternity.

Even as a demon and had practically lived here his entire life here, Kylo hated this place. The only reason he was here was because of his father. That and cause he can’t live in the mortal realm to be with his mother.

Kylo gritted his teeth at the thought of her. Now he was determined to find that young witch and get her heart. At least his body had died down now because of the smoldering heat from the eternal flames. He didnt want his head full of thoughts about sex right now.

_Just get her heart. How hard could that be at the second time?_

Flapping his wings, Kylo flew around the underworld, determined to wait for another summoning portal that would come from her. Oh he knew that she'll be trying to summon another demon alright, and he was going to make sure that it was still going to be him.

* * *

Days had passed before he finally heard that familiar buzzing sound. Something like an insect flying too close around him. Kylo couldn’t help but smile. Finally.

From the molten ground, He turned his gaze upwards towards the cave-like ceiling of the underworld hundreds of miles above them and saw a small white circled glowing dimly. From his view he could make out the tiny inscriptions that were inside the circle.

The buzzing intensified.

He raised his wings and flapped them, hurling himself up in the air and left another demon to continue his task. He didnt give a damn about it anyway. The closer he got to the circle, the more brightly it glowed and the buzzing turned into something like a purr. The air within the circle was hazy, almost like liquid churning with an image of dense greenery and wood.

_A forest?_

Without changing his speed, he sped through the magic circle. He knew without a doubt that she would be putting up a barricade stronger than the last one. But he knew his ways around magic circles; he could easily break anything and everything, something he had learned from his dear mother.

He was right. When he emerged on the other side of the circle, a blast of green and blue invaded his vision, bright sunlight dripped from the sky and momentarily blinded him. He blinked once, then twice before the image of the young woman cleared up before him. Her eyes practically bulging out from their sockets at the sight of him and the obvious blush was starting to creep into her cheeks.

The magic cirlce beneath him disappeared and gave way to the earth beneath him. The sun was over the horizon and by the taste of the cold wind on his face, he could tell that it was early in the morning. He dropped himself to the ground, his feet touching the soft dewy grass that grew on the land. One quick look around him and he was sure that they were on the border of a clearing, the tall trees were behind her while the bright meadow was behind him.

Kylo smiled wickedly at her shocked face, taking one step closer to where the first border of the barrier was, she had set up two. Smart girl.

The moment he took a step forward, she took a step back and he slammed a fist against the magic cirlce. The barrier wavering like water and he could practically hear it wobble at the effect of his punch. He kept his wild gaze on her, ignoring the way his body hummed to life just by looking at her. Nope, he'll get her heart first, and afterwards, if she wants to, which he could clearly see that she does, he was gonna fuck her against a tree just like in his fantasy. He opened his mouth and greeted her.

"Hello there"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew this fic was gonna get out of hand… 
> 
> I'm a wuss for forgetting to reply to the comments but I’d like to say thanks to those who did :)

_This was not happening._

Rey told herself that over and over again as she stared at the demon that towered over her. Watching his cocky grin split into that beautiful face of his.

_Goddammit!_ How in the hell did he find her anyway!? She was summoning another demon, not him!

Immediately, Rey took a step back and raised her wand. A string of words left her mouth that created a second barrier around the first one that she had created. This should be enough to keep him distracted when it comes to the point where she had to escape, again.

"Well, well. We meet again" he said, his tone husky as usual. She couldn’t stop the shiver that raked throughout her body at the sound. Her heart hammered against her chest, pounding hard enough that made it difficult for her to breathe. She was immediately aroused, just by the sight of him.

_Fuck_. She had to get away now before she did something stupid.

"How did you find me?" She rasped out loud, hoping that her voice didnt give away any of the anxiety that she felt. The demon shrugged in response.

"Not many witches are sending out beacons to attract demons right now, so I waited till you made another summoning spell and came right here when you did. Simple" he supplied in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. The blush on Rey's face intensified.

She could easily imagine the scene that happened between them back then easily repeating right here right now, and she couldn’t trust herself not to melt and give in to the temptation at this point.

Instead of waiting for him to break the two barriers that she had conjured up around him, Rey grabbed a handful of her skirt and pulled them out from her way before bolting towards the dense forest behind her. She intended to go back to the safety of her home where she knew the demon couldn’t come anywhere near.

_Crap!_ She knew it was a bad idea to do the summoning ritual close to her home, but she was being too lazy to go look for another place like she had done the last time.

She seriously needs to punish herself for that.

Twigs and branches snapped under her as she stepped on them, making a left and a right at every familiar turn that presented itself on the hidden path of the forest. A tug presented itself at the moment when he was out of her sight, telling her that the barriers were now broken.

True enough, in a matter of a minute; she could hear heavy footsteps following her, crunching leaves and twigs on the ground.

Fuck! Rey quickened her pace and held out a hand with her palm facing forward that slowly glimmered green. As she passed, the trees near her bowed, obscuring her from the demon's view. Hopefully this would allow her to get away from him.

She was wrong.

She heard the slashes behind her, sounds of branches being snapped in half. When she threw a glance over her shoulder, she found the demon following her with a menacing smile on his face, as if he was enjoying a hunt. Oh it was a hunt alright; he was the predator, she was the prey. A fucking dead prey if she didnt run faster.

She was close already. She could feel the familiar energy that surrounded her home, the essence of life that grew around it. Even when it wasn’t working, she still continued controlling the trees around her to cover her, at least to slow him down a little. Her breathing hitched as she panted, trying to get more air into her lungs and keep her heart pumping. The adrenaline caused by this chase was making her shake. Not in fear, but for some sick reason, she was shaking in anticipation.

She was so fucking screwed.

The sound of the footsteps behind her disappeared the deeper she ran into the forest. Moments later she could only hear the sound of her own footsteps and the heavy pant of her breathing. She looked back over her shoulder once more, but there was no demon that followed her. Eventually she slowed down, the energy from her draining because of her constant running, she didnt notice how her body shook with exhaustion till she had come to a complete stop, her body slumping, almost tumbling if she hadn’t planted her feet firmly one the ground.

Rey looked around her to determine where she was; if she had gotten off the trail or she was still in the familiar zone of the forest that she still knows. After a few turns she had deduced that she was somewhere close to her home, probably a few minutes’ walk. And what’s best was that there was no demon following her anymore.

She slumped herself against a tree, too exhausted to run anymore; too exhausted to care to scan her surroundings for any hint that he was just hiding. She knew what he was doing, he was tiring her out, and she was falling for his trap hook line and sinker. She took in deep set of breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. But only had it jumping back in shock when something huge had dropped from the heavens.

The demon dropped from the sky, kneeling right in front of her, its red glittering eyes skimmed over her together with that wild smile on his face. The flight had ruffled his hair, making him look like he had just gotten a good fuck out of someone.

He shook his black wings behind him and tucked them in place as he rose to his feet. His body glistening with sweat. Rey gulped at the sight of the approaching demon.

Immediately she scrambled to her feet and made a run for it, but before could she even take three steps, he tackled her. The momentum sent them rolling down the ground with her in his arms. The idea of his hot skin on hers was sending ideas to that part of her brain that she seriously didnt need right now.

The moment that they stopped rolling, he was looming on top of her, while she was pinned between him and the grass on her back. She immediately felt a tingling sensation slither from her toes up to her legs, gripping at her skin tightly that she knew would cause bruises. She wanted to see what it was so she could do something that could make it go away, but the demon that loomed on top of her prevented her from doing so.

"Get off!" she hissed at his smiling face, pushing him away with her hands, but he remained still as a brick wall. Unmoving and impenetrable. The menacing smile on his face became a triumphant smug as he stared down at her with eyes glinting with mischief, his irises changing back from red to gold then to honey.

"As you wish." he murmured to her, his lips dangerously close to her face and his hot breath grazing her skin. She suppressed a whine that almost came out of her mouth when he pulled himself away from her and stood on his two feet. Before could she even move, the thing that held her by the legs yanked her up and dangled her in the air upside down.

As she dangled in midair, her skirt flipped down to where gravity was pulling it, revealing her underwear for him to see. It took a bit of effort to push the skirt away from her face and pin some of it down with her hand to conceal her lower parts to him. She was glad that she decided to wear underwear today, she normally didnt, but now she was grateful she did, or else he would be seeing something else and not a pink lacy underwear.

Her face was red with embarrassment and not because of the blood rushing to her head due to her current position.

"This is not what I meant!" she barked at him as she pushed another hand on her skirt to keep it from flipping the other way. This allowed her to see what was on her legs that kept her upside down.

Shadow ropes. _How fucking convenient!_

She groaned when she saw the shadows crawl like snakes on her legs, tightening their grips on her skin.

"I thought you said that I get off?" the demon answered with an innocent tone, cocking his head to the side as he admired the way she dangled in front of him.

"Or you meant a different kind of 'get off'? I could do that." he said that made her eyes grow wide. A flick of his finger and both of her legs spread wider, exposing her hot wet core to the cold air.

_Fuck, he was gonna pay for this._

"Hmm, I think I like that position." he murmured as he stared at her, mostly on that part that she was desperately trying to cover. Rey could feel her anger bubbling up along with her frustration at the current position she was in.

_Dammit! Stupid fuck!_ Why did she even have to stop running?!

She felt the shadows slithering higher to her thighs, caressing the sensitive skin that made her jerk forward, and her body quickly reacting to the arousal that triggered within her. She was fairly certain that a wet spot had already appeared on her underwear and she was glad that she hadn’t had her hands bounded or else she would be really exposed to him.

"You fucking pervert!" she yelled as she tried to close her legs together to keep her decency intact, but another flick of his finger and her legs spread wider till she felt like it was gonna rip her limbs apart. He smiled at her, looking oh so fucking pleased with himself.

"Thank you"

"That wasn’t a compliment!"

The demon laughed at the retort. She aimed her left hand towards the sun and summoned a beam of light that immediately flashed to her hand. A light blade appeared and within seconds she slashed them against the shadows that held her. The shadows hissed and disappeared the moment the light touched them, letting go of her legs and dropping her back to the ground. Rey groaned at the pain that bloomed at her back but it was better than be treated like a toy being hanged upside down.

She rose and lunged forwards towards where the demon stood, still smiling smugly at her while his arms were crossed across his chest. Rey raised the blade high above her head, ready to attack him.

She knew she wasn’t going to escape him by running, she had to fight, and that was her only way out.

Rey swung the blade down only for him to grab her by the arm where she held the blade; his other arm snaked around her waist. In one quick motion, he had her turned around with one arm behind her, the other still being held back by his other hand.

She stiffened when he bit her ear.

"I'm tired of playing this game." he whispered in her ear before biting down on her ear that sent thousands of shivers through her body. In a second flat and she was already leaning herself against his warmth, her knees buckling under her. She tried to keep the noises that accompanied her body's reaction and instead tried to make the situation less erotic for her by barking out a comment.

"Boohoo, poor you."

The demon behind her chuckled and tightened his grip on her arm, the pain prompting her to let go of the light sword that she held. When it dropped to the ground and flashed before disappearing, he gripped both of her shoulders and forced her to look at him with wide surprised eyes.

"You need to cool down, stubborn witch." he hissed at her, his face dangerously close to hers. Before could her muddled mind register what he had said, he waved a hand over her face. A powerful force tugged at her consciousness and within seconds, she blacked out.

_Holy fuck._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut anyone? lol No, talk now, bang later
> 
> Also… i just noticed the mistake that I’ve made in the prev chap… try to find it, I didnt change it lol
> 
> AND a bit of announcement, classes will be up this monday so updates might be a bit late, sorry :(

The moment that she opened her eyes, the first thing that came into her mind was to scream bloody murder at the top of her lungs till she could feel her throat sore and bruised because of the torture. But no sound came out from her; she was silent as she laid still. Unmoving.

She had kept her mouth shut the moment she saw the familiar wooden planks of the ceiling of her room looming above her. When Rey moved her arms and legs, she realized with a surprise that she was surrounded by the soft sheets of the blanket of her bed.

It was all just a dream! A horrible nightmare that she hoped hadn’t—wouldn’t happen.

She released a breath that she didnt know she was holding in and closed her eyes once more, reveling at the feeling of relief that coursed through her.

Everything was just a bad dream. There was no chase, or shadow ties that dangled her upside down, and certainly there was no handsome demon that looked at her as if she was some kind of food that he was willing to devour whole.

The idea of him eating her conjured a different image in her head, one that involves her lying on her back while the demon was kneeling in between her legs, his face just above her pussy.

She groaned to chase away the image from her head.

No, there was absolutely no way in hell that she would summon the same demon she had summoned back in the past; the very same one that wanted her heart as much as she wants his.

He hadn’t captured her; she was in her house; sleeping, safe and completely—

"Well good morning sleepy head."

—alone.

Rey's eyes snapped open the moment she heard the familiar sound of his voice. She turned her head to the side and saw the demon seated comfortably on one of the seats she had near her bed, his eyes staring intently at her, and both of his elbows were propped on his knees, hunched forward with both hands clasped together. He looked like he was waiting for her to wake up.

She bolted up straight in a sitting position and scrambled herself backwards to make a wider distance between her and him. Her back met the wall behind her, making her unable to move any further more. The demon's smile widened when he saw her surprised state scramble away from him.

Wait, she was still dreaming right?

There was no way that the demon would be in her house, in her bedroom, sitting on a chair and was watching her sleep.

Yes, that was the only acceptable reason which could explain this situation right now.

Unless, it was all real and the nightmare wasn’t a nightmare like she had initially thought.

"Relax witch, you're safe.' the demon said as he held his hands up. But she didnt feel safe at all, she felt like she was gonna fucking die with the demon in her house.

"I just want to talk."

She remembered him mentioning that he had wanted to talk before she had blacked out. _So, nightmare was real then? Goddammit!_

"Talk?" she rasped out, a hysterical laugh coming out from her. "You scared the shit out of me chasing me in the forest and you're saying that you want to talk?"

"You ran first." He pointed out. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay what do you want to talk about? Something that would involve my heart that’s for sure!"

The demon gave her a look that darkened his features the moment he heard her sarcastic comment, the smile was wiped away the same time when he growled at her. A deep rumbling sound that made her shiver.

"Are you really this stubborn?" he hissed out at her which made her flinch, thinking that he was going to stand and walk his way forward towards her.

"Depends on the person I'm talking to really." she honestly answered, still keeping her snappy sound to piss him even more.

_Great Rey! Piss him off till he decides that he doesn’t need your heart and just kill you right here in your own home._ That rational part of her brain told her.

"Well, just play nice and we'll get along just fine." he said, leaning himself back to the chair.

"But yes, to answer that question, it’s about your heart."

She fixed him a look that she wished could kill him in that very instant, but no it didnt, the demon was still there sitting on her chair and was very much alive, and looking very mouthwatering. Rey gulped back a lump that had formed in her throat and diverted her attention elsewhere other than him.

"As I said, I want to talk." he started, staring coolly at her. "You haven’t exactly shared the reason why you need my heart."

She remained silent; weighing her options on either telling him the truth or getting into another fight with him that would result to her untimely demise. She wasn’t stupid, she opted for the latter; it was the most ideal choice here and for the record, she was already tired of trying to get away from him, not to mention that he knew exactly where she lived. It would take a lot of energy to recreate that teleportation magic to move her house in a different location.

She huffed, sending tendrils of her brown hair flying upwards from her face, but wasn’t totally swept away. She tucked them away behind the shell of her ear and glared at the demon one last time before she decided to keep her gaze on the window on the other side of the room.

"Every decade a blue moon rises in the sky— a literal magical blue moon and not those shitass second full moon of the month that those humans know, we witches who use human hearts need to change our hearts. They have a fucking expiration for being mortal and short lived so we need to constantly switch."

"Common knowledge that everyone knows." The demon nodded as he drawled. "So why need mine when you can use a human's heart for the switch?"

"I don’t want a human heart this time." she continued. "Human's hearts are so fickle and emotional and they get me to trouble most of the time, especially with how quick I get attracted to men."

"So you're attracted to me?"

Rey whipped her head towards his direction and fixed him with a steely gaze as he looked back at her with an easy teasing smile.

"I forgot demons were a bunch of conceited assholes." she snorted. The demon's smile widened before he barked in laughter, the sound reverberating around her small bedroom.

"I would barter mine for yours but as much as I want your heart, I still need mine intact." The demon said. _A barter? Ugh, Hard pass._

"Uh, and even if you were ready to barter, I wouldn’t. I need my heart too." she replied back. "I wouldn’t want to be an unfeeling bitch."

Barter was good, but she needed to stop feeling love, not stop feeling any emotion. The usual process of switching was to take a heart and put it on her, discarding the one that she previously had. But in this case, if she took out her heart and replaced it with a demon's, she wouldn’t be capable of feeling anything at all, and she didnt want that. She wasn’t planning on turning herself into an ice queen, thank you very much. So she needed to keep her current heart with her in order to have the demon's, it would keep the emotions at bay and neutralize her for a long time.

Another good thing about a demon's heart is that she won’t need to switch it on the next blue moon. The heart was immortal and would not expire unlike humans.

The demon nodded in understanding.

"You're meaning to say that if you took a demon heart without keeping your heart with you; it’ll turn you into a self-centered unfeeling bitch? So, what happens if you don’t get to change your heart by then?"

The question caught her slightly off guard, but she had quickly picked up her thoughts. She held her chin up towards him, raising an eyebrow with a taunting glint in her eyes.

"I thought it was common knowledge? So much for me assuming you're a know-it-all then."

The demon's eyes narrowed down to slits as he growled, baring his fangs at her. She stiffened at the sight and scooted backwards once again even when she knew that there was almost no space left to move. But oddly the mischievous smile she had plastered on her face never wavered.

"I am not a know-it-all" he said menacingly. Rey snorted and suddenly burst into a fit of laughter when she saw how the tip of his ears reddens for reasons she had no idea about. She shook her head and wiped the tears that blurred her vision.

"I die." she said, returning to the topic at hand by answering his question with a shrug as if it wasn’t a big thing.

Yes she was gonna die. If she was unsuccessful in switching out her heart, she will die. But if she indeed managed to make the switch, it didnt mean that the previous heart will be useful. Its abilities to grant wishes will be gone; absorbed by the new heart that she was putting in her. Of course it was another reason why barter would be inconvenient; the demon still wouldn’t be able to make a wish to the heart.

If she fails, she would die, just like that. Her life gone. Her immortality gone. Just one more witch out from this realm. She watched how the demon's eyes widened slightly at her answer, his mouth hanging open comically. And here she thought he knows about witches dying, so much for the common knowledge line he threw at her.

"The blue moon is just a week away." she said as a matter-of-factly, finally relaxing her guard and oddly getting used to the demon's presence. She continued.

"Hence the reason why I'm desperate enough to try to summon demons days in a row. But looks like I'm going to be stuck with you if I did. As you said, no demon will be stupid enough to heed my call. Only you were."

"Because I knew it was you and I want your heart."

There he goes again with the line that he wants his heart. Seriously, her heart was swooning stupidly at the line that held various meanings. Seems like her heart was definitely not getting the concept of literally wants to take her heart. _Stupid_.

Rey flushed visibly and involuntary, averting her eyes away from the intense dark gaze that he was giving her. Now that they had both fallen silent, she had finally had the courage to scoot closer to the edge of her bed and stood to her feet, the demon watching in silence.

"Why not take another human's heart when you're so desperate to get one?" he asks as she approached her dresser, rummaging through the drawers for a new set of clothes. She frowned when she heard the question.

"Like I said, human hearts are emotional and they’re powerful enough to affect a witch's emotion. I've killed too many innocent people for their hearts, and the guilt of it is already eating me alive."

"And you don’t care if you die?"

She paused, thinking of the possibility. Yeah, if she wasn’t able to get a heart then she'll die. This stubborn demon beside her wasn’t going to hand over his heart so he was of no help; she had already decided not to kill humans for their hearts so that was out of the list of options already. She knew she was a stubborn witch and she prided herself with keeping her promises. So yeah, she wasn’t breaking that one promise just so she'll survive. If possible she was going to continue sending that call, hoping that one other demon was stupid enough to be summoned.

"I am scared of dying." she admitted as she continued sorting through the pile of clothes.

"I'm scared of death actually, but it seems like even when given the ability to stay young forever, there will always something that would draw the line, saying; 'you've lived long enough' and I think I hear that voice telling me that I have indeed lived long enough."

She pulled out a long deep red skirt with black laces and frills, together with a black corset and a dark brown top dress with its sleeves cut over her shoulder. Rey threw a glance at the demon.

"And for the record, that belief everyone has about our heart's abilities are true, but you guys missed one thing; we witches die if we give our hearts for those who wants to make a wish from it because they have to eat it up." Rey raised an eyebrow at him, sizing him up.

"So demon, now that you know the reason why I need your heart, would you give it to me?" She asked, clutching the clothes she held. The answer was immediate.

"No."

See? He was as stubborn as her. Well at least she tried to ask after saying her reason.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Why would you need my heart? And I’m not buying that shit that you need it for a soul." Rey wanted to slap herself when he glowered at her and yet instead of getting frightened like she had initially been, her brain was fucking swooning at how sexy he looked even when he was all ruffled up.

She stiffened when he rose from his seat; eyes still pinned on her with a feral look in them. In two strides he had closed the distance between them, his tall figure towering above her that made her insides tingle in anticipation. He glowered again and answered.

"I said it’s none of your business." Rey harrumphed.

"Fine!" She spat out, eyes widening when she realized something.

"Wait," she murmured, flicking her steely gaze towards his direction.

"How'd the fuck you got in my house?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I'm back! With an update and a new story added to my things to-do list. So yeah I’m going to torture myself for it lol
> 
> Shit happened that held this chapter up longer than necessary so to make up for it... here’s a slightly long chap hihihi
> 
> And a bit of note, for me, this chappy? Sucks… Cause I dunno what I’m doing nyahaha

"How'd the fuck you got in my house?"

That question was utterly stupid. Completely and utterly stupid. Kylo thought as he flicked his gaze over the witch, admiring her beauty even when she was covered in dirt and mud from head to toe. A result from their tumble earlier in the forest.

The sun had rose high in the sky when she had showed signs of waking. Kylo had been waiting right beside her during those times. Letting her sleep comfortably on the soft sheets of her bed rather than on hard twigs and cold muddy earth.

The witch narrowed down her eyes, the hazel orbs burning with irritation. He liked that look on her. It made her look feral. So wild. And he would admit that her current filthy state was turning him on more than he had expected it to be. He could feel himself hardening, straining against his pants. Which he silently ordered in his head to behave. But his body had a mind of its own and he knows this.

As she slept earlier, he fought hard to keep his hands from touching her. To keep himself satisfied by feasting his eyes by the sight of her body, his mind conjuring up different ideas and scenarios of how he would fuck her; trailing kisses from her neck down to the valley between her breasts, nails digging on her skin as he grasped her hips to pull her closer to him. She'd pant and moan and writhe underneath him as he sheath himself inside her, digging deep till he reached that spot inside her that only he could reach. Oh he's going to fuck her hard alright, he just needed to bide his time and gain her heart as he also gained her trust. He was going to make sure that she was going to give herself to him and beg him to fuck her.

She asked the question again which he regarded with a smile.

_How the fuck he got into her house? Easy._

"I went through the door."

"Hilarious." she barked back, those hazel orbs of hers suspicious than ever. Kylo shifted on his seat, casually propping his elbows back on his knees and hunched forward to hide the bulge that creased against his pants.

"I'm serious." Kylo commented, bringing a clawed hand over his face to stifle the yawn that escaped his lips.

"I knew there was one place that you were going, especially since you were running towards a particular direction. I had only followed the trail and came across this lovely cottage of yours. Didnt thought that it was your house till I got close and smelled your scent all over the place."

"And Beebee?" she rasped out, incredulous.

"The cat? Pounced away at the sight of me. Last I saw him was hissing at a corner as I brought you to your room."

"Beebee's not a cat." her voice dripped with venom as she regarded him, hands clenching hard into fists around the pile of clean clothes that she held against her chest. Kylo snorted as a response.

Cats, tigers, panthers, he didnt care. For him, they were all one same feline species to him, even her young lion cub.

"But even with Beebee on guard, how the hell you got in my house? You weren't supposed to be allowed to come in." the witch threw her clothes to the bed and stepping away from him, suddenly wary. All of the easiness had quickly disappeared from her; she was suddenly cautious and afraid of him, something that he didnt like since he was sure that she had grown accustomed to him already. Kylo's brows met, scrunching up his face as he returned the cold look she gave him.

"I was serious when I said I went through the door. I didnt do shit, just walked carrying you with me."

"But the borders--"

_Ah so she had set up a special kind of border around her home?_

That would explain why she was frantic when he gave chase to her earlier and was confident enough not to rely on magic to escape; her home was nearby. Borders that protected an individual's home was a barrier that he himself cant cross nor break; they were special kind of barriers that a home's owner creates the moment they purchase or build their home. The border can also be altered to the owner's will, applying rules and specifications on who to allow to enter, who to keep out and what to burn to ashes if that creature or person as so much come within a foot near the border. He knew this; after all he has one surrounded to his own home.

"Ah so that’s what it is." he cut her off. "Maybe the border opened up when I approached the house with you in my arms. I've placed a specific rule in mine to open when I enter, so that anyone who comes to my house has to be with me to be able to enter."

"But I didnt." she hissed.

"What?"

"I gave a rule to my border to keep out any creature out, monsters, etcetera… I couldn’t give a rule to keep out anything since anything includes rabbits and small animals that come scurrying around my home and would provide food for Beebee, he likes to hunt small things." She explained; brave enough now to step closer to him.

"I also didnt give a rule for the border to open when I approach with someone. No breaks. So if I was in your arms when you approached my home, you should’ve been stuck outside the border while I'm already in, possibly tumbling on more dirt unconscious."

"Maybe you forgot to include us demons in your specific list of 'keep these guys out'" Kylo joked.

"No." She said and stepped closer, one hand already glowing red.

"There are two other things that I didnt include in my list. One; _Nixa_ , which you obviously aren't"

Kylo snorted, trying to stifle the laughter that bubbled in his throat. But the witch looked far from amused.

Well she was wrong, that was what happened when you gave too many specific rules to a border, there were constant slips and cracks through it. Even his own rule; it was powerful but it won’t stop other demons coming in as long as he was with them. So in other words, they can come in even if it was against his will as long as he was bounded or dead and was being carried by them. Hers? She had a lot of cracks to fix.

"And the other?" he quipped when she stayed silent for a few more moments.

"A _Halfling_."

It felt like he was washed over by ice cold water. He felt his body freeze upon hearing the word. It had been years since he had heard that word, and the first time he had heard it from his father when he told him the truth about his parentage in an ugly conversation back when he was young.

_"If you want to go back to your mother then go! A Halfling isn’t needed here in the underworld anyway!" his father had screamed before taking flight, leaving Kylo._

He hadn’t known what a Halfling was back then, he only knew about it when he got older. It was then when he realized that it was the reason why the other demons looked at him with a disgusted look on their faces every time he was around them.

"You're a Halfling aren’t you." she pushed. Kylo stood on his feet, his mind quickly on defensive mode. Being called with that word had always triggered his bad side; triggering the urge to intimidate or hurt those who wanted to bully him just because of his parentage.

He was the son of the greatest demon gleaner of the underworld; a renowned warrior in times of the great war with the angels. He had his heritage running deep in his blood, tainted or not tainted by human's.

"Don’t call me that." he growled at her, watching how for an instance the courage in her eyes disappeared and was replaced by fear. But she recovered quickly.

"You are! That’s the only way why you got through my border!" she pressed on. Kylo closed his eyes shut, trying to keep his temper intact. Breathe in, breathe out.

He needed this witch's heart; she couldn’t give it to him if she was dead. And besides, he didnt want to hurt her unintentionally. Instead of moving forward and making his move, Kylo patiently and reluctantly stepped back, creating a distance between her and him.

But the stubborn witch was relentless. She moved forward.

"Hah! I thought Halflings weren’t real, hence the reason why I didnt include them in the list. Guess I was wrong." She chattered on. The more he heard the word, the more Kylo could feel the ugly bubble of his anger rising.

"Enough!" He growled, slapped her glowing hand away and clasped her shoulders, shaking her so hard that he thought for a second that he would unknowingly throw her across the room. But the frightened look that she gave with those hazel orbs of hers snapped him back to reality and he stared down at her with his anger depleting. He inhaled sharply, breaking the silence of the room.

"Just. Don’t." he said haltingly, trying to keep his cool. The grip he had on her shoulders loosened, but he never let go. Instead he had started to rub circles on her skin, on the spot where her shoulder and collar bone met. The shaky breath that she blew out sends a wave of heat through him, pooling all of the blood down to his throbbing cock.

The fright in her eyes dissolved, her eyelids fluttered shut. When she opened them, they were hooded and heavy.

"Stop calling me that." he whispered, pulling her closer to him till he felt her soft body flush against his.

He feasted his eyes on the sight of her sighing. Watching how her pretty features soften from the feral and frightened look that she gave him earlier to a submissive soft look. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed, tongue licking her lips wet.

At that moment, he submitted himself to the hum that his body ordered and stooped down to kiss her.

The moment their lips touched, he quickly ravaged her mouth. He wasn’t careful. He wasn’t gentle. He savagely claimed what he knew that was his. He sucked on her lower lip, nibbling the pink skin till it became red and swollen before he parted them with his tongue and pushed it in. Probing, tasting each and every part of her mouth. His tongue swirled around inside her mouth, tasting her as if he had never tasted something good before.

Fuck! She tasted good! Like honey and dew. It was as if he tasted the sunlight itself, if sunlight had a taste.

He watched her flicker her eyes closed as she moaned and pushed herself closer to him, returning his kisses with the same vigor he did. Tongue darting in his mouth in a battle for supremacy. She snaked her hands up and draped them over his neck to pull him close, grabbing a handful of his mane.

Kylo growled when she tugged harder than she should have, sending pain lancing through that spot where he had his hair almost ripped off. The pain lingered, but some of it traveled in pleasurable waves down to his belly then to his cock. Without waiting for any signal, he gripped both of his hands on her ass and hauled her up, her legs automatically draping themselves around his waist and cradled his crotch against her warm core.

As he expected it, she was light. As if she weighted nothing at all. Kylo smiled against her lips as he took one long stride towards the wall and shoved her hard against it.

The kiss broke as she gasped at the sudden pain, moaning afterwards. She gripped his face with one hand, forcing him to look her straight into the eyes. The hazel orbs were black now, her pupils blown wide with lust and desire for him. Kylo felt his chest well up when he saw that same feral look that turned him on. It was pretty obvious that at this point, the both of them were acting on instincts, following the animalistic orders of their bodies to fuck each other senselessly.

Without further ado, the witch pulled on his hair again which made him throw his head back and bare his neck to her. He heard the growl escape her throat as she began nipping and licking at his throat. Never kissing. Just biting but never drawing blood.

The idea of her actually drawing out blood was something that he wouldn’t even think about while fucking someone, but now, the more he thought about it, the more his cocked hardened, straining painfully to be released from the tightness of his pants. But he did nothing but rock himself against her. Humping himself against her wet hot heat, the friction deliriously delicious and for a moment he thought he wouldn’t stop till he came in his pants.

While she was busy peppering his neck with bruises and frantically meeting his thrusts with her hips, he slipped one hand away from her ass, squeezing it before letting go and trailed his fingers on the soft skin of her thighs, teasing her with a trail that ran till he reached that heated spot in between them. He slipped two fingers and rubbed her through the soft fabric of her panties, creating random circle patterns on her clit that made her moan and jerk her hips closer.

Kylo smiled wickedly as he captured her lips again and pushed her panties that blocked his entry aside, giving him easy access to her hot wet core. The moment he stroked her wet lips, she stiffened, shivered and bit down hard on his neck, muffling the gasp that escaped her lips. Her breathing was fast and ragged as fast as his own, as her fingernails dug on the skin of his shoulder leaving crescent indentions on it. He didnt let her recover from the shock when he stroked her again and pressed hard on that little swollen nub of hers, eliciting a very delicious moan from her.

It sounded like music to his ears, sweet and melodic, the way she gasped and moaned; the sound sending vibrations all over their bodies. The way her face contorted into a visage of pure pleasure looked absolutely perfect to him as she threw her head back against the wall and whined, meeting his probing fingers by gyrating herself against him. He liked what he saw; it gave him pride to see that he had an effect like that on her. She was submitting herself to him willingly, and he'll be damned not to take her here and now, even with their clothes on.

The witch writhed and shivered under his touch and he can’t say that he wasn’t in the same state; he was shaking with want of release, wanting to wrap himself in her welcoming warmth. He lazily circled a finger just at her entrance which made her gasp, teasing her just so he could hear her beg. And when she again jerked herself forward, her slick core helped ease his fingers in her tight cunt, her inner walls closing around an inch of fingers that he had in her.

"Fuck!" She hissed, trying to claw at his chest, her nails leaving bright red scratches on his skin till she met the hem of his pants in that slightly awkward position they were in, desperately trying to tug his pants off of him. A part of him wanted to help her out, to get this over and done with. But the sadistic part of him wanted to tease her more, to torture her with the need for release as much as he wanted it too.

The witch opened her pretty little eyes and stared at him through hooded lids, eyes that screamed for him to take her then and there. Before he could really push two of his fingers deep within her, he pulled them away and just continued to stoke her lips, trying to prolong the agony. He watched with sheer pleasure how she whined when he didnt push through, but it didnt stop her feet from trying to push down his pants from the back using her heels.

"Please…" she whispered to him. Practically begging him. And it was a sight to die for. Even when he was holding her up he still loomed a bit taller than her and she had to look up at him underneath her lashes and flushed cheeks. Her swollen parted lips were enticing him to devour them again. She was a picture of perfection. And damn him if he wouldn’t give her anything she wanted, anything that she would ask. If she asked for the stars, he'll give them. If she asked for him to kill, he'll gladly do it. He'll do anything and give everything just to keep seeing her like this.

_Hell, I could give her my heart._

Kylo's brain came into a screeching halt when that thought had finally sunk in, his body freezing as his eyes opened wide at the realization. He was supposed to be the one to take her heart, not willingly give his own to her. This witch, may it be unintentional, was going to ruin his plans for a new life. And he was slowly considering about dumping his plan already.

The witch had caught on to the shift of his thoughts immediately, her forehead creasing with wrinkles as she genuinely stared at him with concern, the hazy look of lust and arousal were slowly lifting away from her eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered, groaned and shut his eyes tight.

In a flash, before could the witch even say a word, Kylo's eyes flashed red as he pulled his hand away and roughly tugged the legs she wrapped around his waist before letting go, unceremoniously dropping the dazed witch on the floor and flashed out the open window.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this drunk during the holiday beach party last week, almost did something stupid but didnt, now I'm regretting why I didn't do said 'something stupid' lol
> 
> Anyway, the original draft was shitty so I had to rewrite lol

The memory of what happened lingered in her mind, replaying again and again that it tormented her. The hue of the sky was a perfect blue, she mused as she stared out the window, absentmindedly grounding herbs and spices together with her mortar and pestle. The view wasn’t the reason why she was staring outside, nor the idea of someone coming to her cottage. It was because her mind was busy flying somewhere, searching for honey colored eyes and pale skin; lips that left hell fire in their wake and fingers that sinfully brought her heaven.

Beebee purred beside her, nuzzling her leg with his head. It took a second for her to pull herself out of her dazed thoughts. She looked down at the young cub and smiled at the affection that it was trying to show her before she looked down at her hands. Her eyes widened at the horror of realizing that she was grounding a particularly spicy herb to bits. No wonder she could smell the strong musky scent from it.

And to think she was going to mix it in a salve for wounds.

 _Dammit!_ She had to get her shit together! It wasn’t the first time that she had been kissed and surely she'd had her fair share of men in the past, so why the hell was she acting like a maid who had been touched for the first time?!

"Stupid!" she muttered under her breath and gingerly tapped the pestle to remove the grounded mixture off of it and took the mortar with her towards the sink to wash it off. Such a waste, not to mention she had to redo the process all over again from scratch. Rey wished that she could scrub her mind clean like how easily it was to clean a bowl.

But no, she knew the memory was going to haunt her till death.

Oh how he kissed her. His skin felt like fire under her touch; hot and burning, and she didnt even care if she would burn to ashes as long as she could feel his body against hers, to feel his savage touch rave across her body as his lips found every sensitive spot on her skin, making jolts of electricity run throughout her body.

She was so close. He was so close; it was only a touch away. He could’ve easily slipped those two fingers deep within her that day, but he didnt. Instead he continued taunting her. Drawing lazy circles over her clit and stroking her wet lips.

Gods! The memory aroused her that she was vaguely rubbing her thighs together again. She stopped herself when she wanted to run her fingers through her cunt and give her the climax that she wanted.

She could remember whining when he suddenly pulled himself away from her, honey colored eyes wide in shock. Before she could even pull him back to her or even blink, he dropped her and flashed out of the window. Just like that. No words were exchanged, no excuse or apology. He just flew to who knows where.

But the question was why? They were so close to the edge and Rey knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, the evidence of his hardened cock humping against her was enough proof of that certain need. She could still feel the hot hard length that he pressed and rocked against her when he shoved her on a wall on the corner of her room yesterday.

So why? Why did he stop? Why did he leave? Was he playing games with her? Toying her into giving in and offer her heart to him willingly? If so then it was going to fucking work.

At the thought, Rey's anger bubbled up within her.

She huffed irately, wiping the mortar with her apron to dry and sauntered towards the front door of her house to gather the right herbs that she needed. She needed to keep her focus with her. One kiss and touch wasn’t going to change her, and certainly one demon wasn’t going to either.

It occurred to her that now he knew where she lived, he would come back again and again, but a whole day had passed since that incident between them had happened. But there seemed to be no signs of him returning. Even when she had tried summoning a demon, nothing came out of the portal she made. Not even that cocky demon.

If he really wanted her heart, he was supposed to come back right? Or even try to corner her again when she had tried to summon another demon for the third time. Does that mean that he didnt want her heart anymore? All it took for her to get rid of him was a kiss? That couldn’t be right.

As they approached the door, Beebee growled beside her, teeth baring and lowering his body to the ground in a threatening stance before jumping up and pounced away, exiting through one of the windows that led towards the back garden. Rey frowned at the young lion cub for a moment before she shrugged. Sometimes she had no idea what Beebee was thinking.

She continued forward and pressed a hand on the door, pulling it open.

"Gah!" she screamed and tried to juggle the mortar that she held on one hand, almost dropping it in surprise when she saw the demon's hulking figure looming just at her doorstep. The look that he had on his face was passive, telling her that he had been standing there for hours, waiting.

"Seriously?!" Rey blurted out as she pressed the mortar, the loud beat of her heart was evident through her chest. The sight of him made her blush, the memory of the kiss coming back to her with increased intensity, but she narrowed her eyes at him, trying to pull up the annoyance and rage that she felt towards him. Instead of answering her, the demon stood there silent. His dark eyes now coal black and not the honey-colored ones that she loved.

_No stupid! You don’t love him, you loathe him!_

_Really? Didn't look like you loathed him when you were busy gyrating your wet cunt against his fingers._ Taunted that treacherous thought in her head. Rey resisted the urge to lash out loud at the thought, not wanting to make herself look like an idiot talking to herself. Instead she ground her jaw together to keep herself from talking. In this way she could return the silence that the demon was giving to her.

What was he doing here anyway?

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him as her grip on the door became tighter. But the demon just stood there silent.

Seeing that he wasn’t going to speak any moment soon and was contented to ogle around, Rey slammed the door on his face. Hard. Making a loud bang resonate in the room and the door frame shutter from the impact.

"Stupid!" She muttered under her breath as she stomped her way from the door back to the kitchen. Then the door creaked open which made her perk up.

It was sure that the demon had invited himself in. How could he not? He already did it once, so it was no surprise to her if he did it again. As the footsteps came, Rey began busying herself across the kitchen; banging pots and pans along the way.

Oh she was going to ignore him alright. Especially for what had done. Especially that he had left her hanging just when she needed to reach that pinnacle of climax that her body sought. She was seriously going to ignore him even when her body hummed to life when she saw him, her inner walls already dripping wet and clamping over nothing.

Rey knew that the whole time the demon was watching her. She could practically feel his gaze on her. Not just on her back, but her whole body. She tried not to shiver in delight at the thought of him stripping her down with his eyes.

When she took a sideways glance at him, he was indeed looking at her with hungry eyes, but there was something else. He seemed wary, on his guard like a little snap would blow him off.

"Why are you here?" She blurted out incredilous. Rey set down the bottles of potions that she was holding just to look at him, arms akimbo and a frown growing on her face.

The demon paused for a moment, grinding his jaws together while in deep thought. Yep, it was a mannerism of his that Rey was getting used to seeing.

The demon may seem odd today. Yet it didnt stop the fire in her from raging; it didnt stop the voice inside her that kept on screaming to drop whatever she was doing, lunge at him and fuck him senselessly to the ends of the earth.

True, he was a Halfling, but he was still a demon, and heck, he was acting like a demon; cocky and full of smug conceited shit. Rey huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, leaning her hip against the edge of the table as she looked at the demon. He looked earnest with what he was blabbering, there was no mischievous or taunting glint in those eyes of his. He looked dead serious.

"My mother." he said out of the blue, catching her off guard.

"Your what?" she asked, wanting to make sure that she heard it right the first time.

"My mom." he repeated, louder this time, with a bit of irate tone mixed in it. The demon closed his eyes tightly, hands balling into fists before taking in a deep breath before continuing. He was steering the conversation to a different topic.

"I'm sorry but why are we talking about your mother right now?" She asked, confused. The demon huffed irately, his eyes flickering for a moment.

"I thought it was only fair for you to know why I need a soul, why I need your heart. My fucking sob story starts with my mother." He hissed. Rey swallowed the lump in her throat.

A heartbeat skipped and Rey knew that he was baring his past to her; a sensitive topic for him. Rey chose not to comment, or make any snappy remarks; she just stood there, listening in silence.

"My mother is the reason why I want a soul. I didnt live in the underworld all my life. I lived under her care for a few years after I was born. I was attached to her more than I believe I was. She took care of me, loved me even though I was a product of something unholy, of a union that wasn’t supposed to happen. But I lived a normal human child life and was happy— I mean I think I was; now I'm not sure. Then my demon side manifested.

"I knew then that I wouldn’t be able to fit in the human world; I wasn’t going to age, I had wings— though I can hide them at will now that I'm older, but I couldn’t when I was young. So my father came to take me to the underworld. “His tone dropped menacingly. Eyes narrowing down to slits. He actually looked demonic now and it made Rey uncomfortable as fear slowly crept into her.

"I knew I wouldn’t be able to fit in the human world because of my demonic side, so I thought I would fit in the underworld if I was one. But I was wrong. Every demon in the underworld knew I was a Halfling and they resented me." He fell into silence. Rey knew that there was more to the story than just that. But the way he stopped, the way he ground his jaw together in an attempt to calm himself was enough to tell her that he didnt want to talk about it any further.

Then his reason clicked an old story in her mind. Of angels and demons turning into humans once they gained a soul of their own.

"So you want a soul because you want to be human." It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

The demon nodded once.

"Because you want to be with your mother?" she asked in a whisper. It took a long moment before he answered her, watching his features change every now and then.

"My mother died a hundred years ago. Her heart ripped out of her chest." he growled, eyes narrowing back to slits as if the memory of his deceased mother brought back unpleasant ones that he did not want to revisit.

Rey felt a pang of empathy towards the demon. This could be easily another. Bullshit of his to get her to give her heart to him willingly, but the pained look on his face as he talked about his mother melted her heart. For a fleeting moment, she didnt see a demon, just a scared child wanting to fit in. If this was a ploy then she was falling hook line and sinker for it.

His words sank in her mind.

"Her heart ripped out?" she asked, brows furrowing in confusion. The demon shot her a menacing look and must have seen the shock on her face; he softened his features, keeping himself calm.

"Yes." he hissed out. That was the only answer Rey wanted to hear, she knew that this was too much sensitive for a random topic so she didnt pester with any more questions, however he continued.

"My mom wasn't just some human. She was a witch."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My doctor told me I have carpal tunnel syndrome on my hand sooo… Im taking a break to recurperate. I dunno when will I be able to update next. Hopefully soon. Sooo…

_His mom was a witch._

_His mother was a witch._

_This demon's mother was a witch._

On and on her stupid head repeated that one small piece of information over and over again. The taunting voice at the back of her head echoed, as if to tell it to her brain who refused to accept how impossible this was. First he was a halfling-- which was supposed to be mythical (as she believed they were), second he wanted a witch's heart to become human (what normal demon would want that?) And third, his mom was a witch who got her heart ripped out for some reason.

_Okay so what was next? He had an angel half brother?_

_Oh gods please no…_ her brain couldnt take anything more. Not any more… oh and lets not forget to add to the list that she was also being driven mad with lust for this demon so, horay to that, her brain was on the verge of breaking down.

"You fucked what?!"

That screech was enough to pull Rey out of her dazed thoughts as she blinked rapidly, looking at her friend Rose slamming a sharp webbed hand on the wet rock beneath her as the waves of the ocean rolled against it.

"Rose keep it down!" Rey shushed, trying to keep her voice as low as possible. But Rose was shaking her head, closing her eyes shut in a familiar gesture that Rey knew, Rose was trying to keep her anger in reigns.

"I don’t give a fuck!" Rose spat out. Rey took a desperate glance towards Finn who sat on a rock nearby, returning an empathetic gaze towards her. Apparently even when she was mentally asking him to help her out, Finn too was afraid of Rose's temper to help out. Finn raised both of his shoulders and tilted his head in a shrug, dark green scales glittering against his dark complexion.

"He'll hear you." Rey warned, hoping that it would help Rose's voice tone down a notch. Apparently it didnt work.

_Great_. She came here to be distracted, not to be chastised by her friends.

The first thing that came into her mind after all that mindboggling revelation that she had found out was that she needed to breathe. Not just literally breathe, she needed to get away from the comforts of her own home, to distract herself from the demon's brooding presence. Although that feeling of wanting him to stay was still drilled into that stupid head of hers.

So what she did, she went to the only place where she could actually distract herself; the ocean, where she, Rose and Finn usually hang out. And thankfully her friends were there to give solace to her impending doom.

"I dont give a fuck if he's standing right beside me." Rose commented, referring to the fact that the demon was far away from them, perched on the edge of a rocky cliff. Even from that distance, Rey could feel his gaze on her and she was paranoid enough to know that he could hear them.

"You should take his heart forcefully." Rose said which she shook her head in response.

"It wont work if they wont give it to me willingly." She said. "those humans that gave their hearts to me willingly. They were taunted, teased, bewitched by our charm. They didnt know what they were doing till it was too late."

"So hypnotize him then." Again she shook her head.

'"He's.." she trailed off, trying to find the proper word for it. "I cant manipulate demons like humans." she said.

"Want me to torture him to concede?"

Rey shot her friend an almost horrified look, watching how Rose pulled herself out of the water to flap the fin like wings she had protruding out from her elbows to her back, the blue scales looked almost black in the bright light. Rose didnt wait for her to respond this time.

"I'll go get him then." she announced and flapped her wings. But in seconds flat, Rey was blocking her way while Finn was already by their side, arms wrapped around Rose's waist to keep her grounded, her long tail was already out of the water.

"He's just waiting for you to die Rey! Can’t you see that?" Rose wailed as Finn pulled her back to the water, wrapping his arms around her arms to keep her from taking off. Rey bit on the inside of her cheek to keep herself silent.

Well honestly, she had already thought of that possibility. That the reason why he was staying was just because he was waiting out the blue moon and she would eventually give in and give him her heart. Hell she even thought that he was teasing her and making her fall for him to make her give him her heart. But for some odd reason she didnt care. Fuck, guess his ploy on teasing her was indeed working. Her heart was falling head over heels for him and she'll go crazy if she didnt stop herself soon.

"I know Rose." was all she said, and it made her friend finally stop. Rey just stared back at her friend blankly, not caring when another heartbeat later, she was lashing again.

"You dont need a demon's heart Rey! You could take another human heart and live longer, that way you get to have a longer time to look instead of desperately trying to lure another one in. One demon is already enough, what if the second one wants your heart too?"

She never told Rose the reason why the demon wanted her heart, Rey couldnt tell such a sensitive topic to them. Especially when its a secret not hers to tell.

When he had told her that his mother was a witch, it had been an awkward situation and she hadnt had any idea how to respond to it. She just stood there gawking like a stoopid goose.

She had lashed out with the demon in the past, exchanged smart remarks and fought him, heck she even kissed and touched him. But at that point, she didnt know what to feel, had no idea what to think about him. All she thought was that he was some cocky prick who wanted to get whatever he wanted without question.

But after he had bared himself to her. After he told her his secret, somehow she felt like she was seeing a very different side of him.

_"So what happens now?"_ She asked him after the confession which he answered with a shrug. The nonchalant look masking that vulnerable look that he had shown her not too long ago.

_"I dont know."_

"I've thought about that too Rose." Rey murmured, pulling herself from her thoughts. She tugged a stray strand of hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. "But you know how guilt is eating me up in the past decades that ive lived. I cant kill another human. Its selfish."

Rose glowered at her.

"You can be selfless after you've taken a demon's heart, but for now, your survival is vital than any pathetic human's life." Rose swam closer. "Or you want me to take that heart from that chest of yours?" She threatened.

"Shh.." Finn shushed from behind Rose. Being a siren, he always resigned himself to silence and body language for communication when Rey was around. He shushed Rose to tell her to calm down, and it worked. Finn had that effect on Rose. Rey watched her friend's eyes flutter close, calming faster than ever. She mouthed a thank you to Finn who returned her gratitude with a nod while he pulled Rose farther. Rose popped open one eye and raised a hand to point at her.

"We're not done talking." Rose said before she and Finn disappeared underwater.

With her friends now gone, Rey turned her attention to the cliff to find it empty. A whoosh appeared behind her and when she turned she saw the demon landing on the sand, an annoyed look on his face as he flicked away the sand that clung to his pants.

"I hate sand." She heard him mutter before walking to stand beside her. He then nodded towards the waters.

"Uncanny pair" he commented which made Rey smile. "A siren and a nixa."

"yeah." she breathed out.

"how'd you became friends with them? As far as I know Nixa and Sirens are violent creatures." he pointed out, meaning how Rose had threatened her. But she just shrugged his query, not in the mood to spin out a really long tale how she, Rose and Finn met. It was years and years ago.

"Rose is a bit dramatic, but she's nice." Rey merely commented and kept her gaze trained on the blue waters, watching it churning and swaying back and forth. The demon remained standing beside her.

"She's has a point though." He said after a while. Rey perked up and raised her head up to look at him, squinting against the light which he thankfully blocked with his own body. The demon was staring down at her with red eyes. She finally understood what he was trying to say.

"You’ve been eavesdropping." She accused. The demon snorted.

"I have sharp senses." He replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "But you’re steering off the subject witch. Tell me what you think. The solution is being presented to you on a silver platter and yet you still refuse to acknowledge nor accept it."

Rey worried on her lower lip, nibbling at it till she felt it become swollen. She pulled her gaze away from him and stared at the water, trying to process her thoughts on how to answer.

"I promised," she started, reminding him again of how loyal she is to her word and promises. "I refuse to kill another human."

"and how do you respond to your friend's accusation. That I was just simply waiting for you to change your mind and give me your heart when you're on death's door."

It was as if she had been doused with cold water at that point. Rey narrowed her eyes at him, almost glaring but not quite.

"I have thought about it actually." Rey paused, inhaling sharply. Trying to keep herself calm at her confession.

"The gods know how angry I was at that moment. I wanted to lash out. But then I stopped before my anger could even bloom. I may die, sooner or later, but even if I don’t get your heart, there are plenty of demons out there. I just need to find one that is willing to give his or her heart to me."

"But what if you don’t?" He asked in an empty tone. The question hung in the air, letting it grow heavy as Rey chose not to answer it.

It was a stupid question. The demon knows better, he already know the answer to that, so why did he have to ask?

The rolling of the waves was the only sound that stretched between them for a few minutes that passed. When nothing seemed to be changing, Rey felt the demon move, crouching down and sitting beside her.

"It’s funny." He said, making her turn to him. The demon was smiling this time, a genuine one, not that cocky grin this time, and the sight of it the sight tugged at her heart. That was bad. It was easier to hate this demon, but now that they were growing comfortable with each other’s company, even when it had only been brief and after all the bantering that they exchanged, Rey feared that she might be falling for him. Could she just kill herself?

"What is?" She shot back when he didnt continue.

"I like the ocean, but I hate sand." He commented which made her titter in silent laughter.

"You and me both demon." Rey said giving him a sideways glance and a smile.

"Kylo."

Rey's face scrunched at the word, confusion written all over her face. She opened her mouth to ask but he continued on.

"My name is Kylo; you can call me that instead of constantly calling each other 'demon' or 'witch'"

_Kylo_. So that was his name. The demon had a point though; they were still calling each other by what they are and not by their names. With everything that had happened, asking him what his name was something that had slipped her mind. After all, how could she ask him when they were busy either fighting or talking? Oh and almost fucking each other.

"Kylo." she murmured, testing the sound of his name in her mouth. It rolled off her tongue pleasantly and to be honest she wanted to say it again and again.

_Well you can always say it when you reach your peak and you're coming with your fingers deep inside you._ That treacherous thought popped in her mind and she shoved it away as fast as it had appeared in her head.

The demon— _Kylo_ — she corrected herself seemed pleased hearing her say his name since his smile widened back to its usual cocky grin. But when he grounded his jaw and looked absolutely bothered for a fleeting moment, Rey thought that he was going to say something.

He remained silent.

Before could she even say her name, Rose popped out of the water again, screaming her name.

"Rey! Get away from that demon!"

_Oh well, so much for trying._

Finn popped out of the water right after, holding Rose grounded-- well, underwater, before could she even try to come closer to shore. Rey laughed and jumped into the water, swimming towards the rampaging Nixa to calm her down.

Rey took a quick glance towards the shore where Kylo sat; still wearing that cocky grin on his face while his honey colored eyes twinkled, making her heart do flips in her chest. Yep, she was falling for him, and it started to scare her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I need a kick for taking this long for them to be on a first name basis hahaha


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back, and I reread the chapters from the start while i was invalid (Lol). 
> 
> And since im an idiot and dont consider what happened in the previous chapter unless its linked to the next, I noticed a few inconsistencies in the chapters. Im going to go around and edit a few but till then here's an update.
> 
> PS. Im chopping the word count back to its former glory hahaha

"Please tell me you're not sleeping there." Kylo's deep voice pulled Rey from her drowsiness, her closed eyes only making sleep pull at her tired mind more.

Stifling a yawn, Rey raised her head from being buried in the crook of her arms, sitting underneath the shade of the tree behind her. A couple of feet away from her lay an open portal; another one of those beacons that she had been setting up in hopes of getting the attention of another demon. But until now, there was nothing coming out of that stupid portal.

How long has she been doing this again? Two days? If she remembers it right, it had been two days since she had told Kylo had barged into her home and into her life. Which meant that she only had another four days before the blue moon. Four days to look for another heart or else she'll have to pack her things up and leave a last will and testament for Rose and the rest of her friends.

The portal before her simmered, heat from the other side of it was emanating from it. Without waiting for her to answer his question , she watched as Kylo step close to the portal and dragged one foot over the writings at the edge and spoke out a few words that she vaguely heard, she was too tired to pay attention to anything. She had kept that portal open for who knows how long and maintaining it in its current state took toll on her energy. In a heartbeat, the portal flashed, blinked and disappeared, making her frown.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed at him, standing to her full height only to stagger slightly at the loss of sensations on her legs for sitting down too long. She shot a hand towards the tree behind her to keep herself steady.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kylo coolly responded, crossing his arms across his chest. "You're already drained out, you need to rest." he pointed out.

He had a point, but because of her drowsiness and weak mental stability right now, hearing the demon chastise her only irritated her. Rey narrowed her eyes at him, her grip on the tree getting tighter till she felt the splinters digging on the flesh between her fingers and nails.

"I’m fine." she spat out. When she felt like she could walk without tumbling down on her face, she turning her back to him and walked the other way.

Locating a decent spot, she pulled out her wand from her pocket and instantly it glowed a blue light, albeit it flickered weakly, mirroring her magic's current weak state. As she raised her hand, she felt Kylo's iron grip on her wrist as he pulled her back, his gaze hard on her when she turned to look at him. Rey returned the look he gave her even when her insides were fluttering at the warm touch of his hand.

"Even if you open a new portal I'll still cancel it out and dissipate It." he threatened; his voice menacingly low as if a growl was threatening to escape from his throat. "Let’s go home Rey."

The way he said those words calmed her. Ever since Kylo had said that he wanted to stay ( _for a reason that she still didnt know, well he said he didnt know as well so that’s that_ ) he seemed to have integrated himself in her daily activities, getting himself accustomed to her schedule.

Well he wasn’t bothering her that’s for sure, he just sits on one corner or helps her out when cooking and some other task. The way he said those words seemed so... domestic. The way he worked with her in the house, as if they were living together.

_Let’s go home._ The words repeated themselves again and again in her head. Taunting her with its double edge meaning.

Distracted by the taunting thought, she didnt notice how she staggered and wavered side to side again, only to be caught by Kylo's waiting arms and carried her bridal style.

"Told you so." Kylo smugly said as he looked down at her. Rey fluttered her eyes close, reveling at the unnatural heat that emanated from Kylo's body. But she flashed them open when she realized that he was going to bring her home.

No, she can still open one more portal, what if she could summon a demon this time? There was no time to waste; the blue moon is almost upon her.

Before could Kylo take a step, she flayed and pushed herself away from him, him almost dropping her in the process.

"No!" she said as she tried to regain her balance once her bare feet touched the cold ground. "Go away Kylo!" she added as she pushed him away.

"Stubborn witch." She heard him hiss and before she knew it, Kylo grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up in the air before he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes in a market.

"Let go!" she protested, pounding against his back with her fists. But it didnt seem to faze him. Instead, Kylo continued forward. She tried moving her legs to free herself, but he had an iron grip on her legs and thighs that it was almost impossible to move them.

"No." Kylo firmly said. Rey groaned and slumped herself against Kylo's back, choosing to surrender this fight. Damn, the draining of her energy was starting to take a toll on her body now.

They continued on in silence; Kylo carrying her over his shoulder while most of her upper body and head swayed side to side at every step he took. The world looked foreign to her in her upside down state and she wondered if she was on the verge of falling asleep in that position since her eyes were slowly drooping to a close.

Rey pressed her cheek against Kylo's warm back, skin against skin. Kylo had his wings hidden at the moment, making him look absolutely human-like. Instead of letting herself drift off into a sleep knowing that she was in the demon's hands, Rey chose to keep her eyes on the skin of his back, watching with odd fascination at the white lines of scars that crisscrossed all over his skin.

Even if she didnt ask it, she knew what had caused those scars on his back. They were proof of his strength, of how he survived and conquered every battle, every fight that he had encountered. Rey raised a hand and tentatively traced random patterns over his skin, connecting each scar to one another, passing over the moles that dotted his skin as well.

She felt him stiffen at her touch, but only for a fleeting moment. Slowly as she continued lightly grazing his skin with her finger, she noticed how his breathing suddenly become heavier as he took in deeper sets at every interval, the grip he had on her legs were slowly tightening.

"Stop that." he hissed so low that she wasn’t sure that it was him.

"Huh?" she retorted. Kylo stopped walking, standing in the middle of the forest. In this odd setting, she could hear him breathe, deep and controlled as if he was trying to get a hold of himself. It was a sound that she heard against the silent buzzing of the wind against the trees. But even when he had ordered her, she was still absentmindely stroking his skin, eyes wide in confusion.

"I said stop that." He repeated, this time, it sounded more like a growl. Rey's face scrunched up in confusion this time. Stop what? Her drawing on his back? Well it’s not like she was scratching him or anything, so that kind of response from him was a bit strange. She dug her palm on his shoulder and pushed her upper body up to try to get a look at the demon that held her, but along the way, her toes had grazed something of his that made him hiss.

And when she moved again, she touched that same spot again with her toes, finally knowing that it was a large bulge that was creasing the front of his pants. Rey couldn’t help but smile wickedly at the idea that sprouted in her dazed mind.

"Stop what?" she innocently asked, letting herself back down close to his back and leaned her face closer to his skin, letting her breath linger and her lips graze ever so lightly, meanwhile her hand still continued its lazy drawings.

"That." He growled out now. But she continued.

Ah! Sweet revenge. Now she can finally get even with him for leaving her hanging after that fiasco of rushing out without even letting either of them finish. Now she will be the one to leave him hanging.

When Kylo's grip became tighter that it was sure to leave bruises on her skin, she leaned her face closer, darted her tongue out of her mouth and licked the salty sweet taste of his skin as she tried to reach that hardening dick of his with her foot, feeling it twitch with her graze.

She was about to suckle a bruise on his skin when she felt his grip on her waist, hoisted her up and pushed her away from him.

"Ow!" she cried out when she felt the pang of pain on her butt the moment she had hit the hard ground. Kylo had just dropped her.

Again.

Rubbing that spot where it hurt the most, Rey looked up at Kylo with a genuine irritated look on her face.

"What the fuck?!" she spat out. Irritated she may be, but she tried to suppress that sadistic smile that almost broke her lips at the sight of him looming above her. Kylo's face was stern, his eyes were dark, and his pupils blown wide, both of his fists were tight on each side.

"Go home Rey." he murmured and took off, his wings leaving a few of their black feathers raining down on her.

Well that was unexpected. She was sure he was going to take her then and there, and that it was going to be her to ditch him and not the other way around.

Rey sat up straighter, one arm propped on her knee with her cheek leaning against her fist. What the hell was wrong with that demon? It was pretty obvious how he wanted her since from the time they had met. He had clearly showed his intentions. Hell, he almost fucked her.

_So why?_

Now that the hazy drowsiness was gone, Rey stood up and dusted the dirt off her skirt before walking down the trail back to her cottage on her own, disregarding the idea of opening another portal, she can do it later or tomorrow.

Oh well. She'd get her revenge. Eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I would concentrate on my exams this week. But... *shrugs*
> 
> On a side note: ever heard of 'those who tease does not like to be teased*?

It scared him.

Whatever this was, whatever he felt towards the witch, it’s scared the hell out of him. It made him think of irrational things. Things that he wouldn’t do in a normal situation, it was like she had a hold on him that he couldn’t shake off, an authority that he couldn’t disobey, that everything she says, everything she wants, he would gladly give. 

Kylo hissed as he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to keep the strands away from his eyes, staring at the tombstone not far away from where he sat. 

The witch was teasing him, that was obvious even when she replied oh so innocently to him. He was damn near to shoving her on the ground and take her there, but as fast as that temptation crossed his mind, so did that stupid feeling cross his chest. He was going to make a fool of himself.

He had been the one seducing women, but with her? With Rey? He was the one being seduced. 

So, after that stunt in the forest, he decided to go back to the only place where he could think of, the only place where he could actually sit down and think. His mother's grave. 

They were both stubborn and he knew that he won’t get anywhere or any heart just by staying and sitting around her house; occasionally teasing her and helping her. Hell, he should’ve left. He shouldn’t have come back after that episode in her room. But he did, for some reason he did. He told himself that he was going to stay away, but his body and mind were screaming for him to go back. And go back he did. Now he was paying the price for it. 

"And here I was wondering where you'd run off to." that deep drawl only soured his mood even more. Kylo raised yellow gleaming eyes at the demon that stood beside him, looking down at him with hazel eyes. They eerily reminded him of Rey. 

"Why the fuck are you here?" he spat out, resisting the urge to push the older demon away from this place. But he couldn’t actually do it. Not that he was afraid, but he simply couldn’t do it. His father was way more powerful than him. So instead, Kylo trained a stoic look on his face as he stood up, now towering over the older demon that had a teasing smile on his face.

"What've you been up to kid?" his father asked instead of replying, which he had answered with a sneer. 

"Why do you care? You never did." Kylo spat out afterwards, but the words never fazed Han, nor did Kylo's threatening tone or the fact that his own son was glaring daggers at him; after all he was one of the high ranking demons of the underworld. Han just stood there, watching Kylo with amusement glinting in his eyes. 

Being a demon a thousand years old, instead of retaining a youthful look, Han had begun to age physically, because yes demons still age, albeit slowly. Han's hair had begun to sport a salt and pepper color while his skin started to crinkle with a few lines crossing the corner of his eyes, forehead and mouth. Han may be a great demon, but he wasn’t a great father. Kylo resented him from the moment that he was brought to the underworld by him. 

"Is it bad for a father to ask what has his son been doing for the past days?" Han retorted to his question. Without giving him an answer, Kylo shook out his wings from behind him and walked away from Han. He heard a sigh. 

"I know what you've been up to kid." Han said that made Kylo freeze, his wings halting in midair. It was a good thing that he was facing away from the older demon, or else Han would see how his face blanched and how his eyes almost bulged out from their sockets. 

_How the fuck did he find out?_

"Trust me. It won’t end well. For you anyway." Han continued. Kylo dropped his wings and turned to his father, pulling back that stoic expression he always wore. 

"Again, why the fuck do you care?" was what he hissed out before taking off to the skies, regretting that he couldn’t say a proper good bye to his mother. Gratefully, his father didnt follow him. The older demon just stood there watching him fly away. 

What did his father mean when he said that it won’t end well for him? More importantly, how did he know that he had a plan to turn into a human by wishing a soul from a witch's heart?

Kylo turned his head to the side, fixing his gaze on ground level where his father had sat on the ground, his eyes closed and one of his hands was over the tombstone, caressing it lightly.

* * *

 

The moment that Kylo had returned to Rey's cottage, it was already dark out, close to midnight he thinks. The moon was already high up in the sky, round and bright and it illuminated enough to light his way back. The house was dark when he approached it and the lights were off. 

Choosing a spot near her porch, Kylo sat on the damp ground, hearing a soft purr behind him. He turned and saw her lion cub approaching him, yawning widely that showed his sharp teeth. The cub hated him at first but in the days that followed it seemed to have warmed up to him even when Kylo never made any kind of gesture for him to be liked by this feline. 

In the past days, never had he tried to stay in her home during the nights, he was either back in the underworld or in his mother's grave. But he didnt want to go back to any of those two, so instead he decided that he'll just hang outside her house till morning. 

Leaning against the wall, Kylo decided to stare out into the sky, just letting his mind drift off. He wasn’t going to sleep; it was something that was hard for him to do. He was used to staying up most of the nights and had only slept a few times for only a few hours. Sleeping disturbed him; it made him feel uneasy, tense. But here, he felt calm and for a fleeting moment he would actually fall asleep on her porch right there, if not for a single almost inaudible sound that shot through the air. 

His eyes shot wide open, never remembering how he had closed them in the first place. Kylo's ears perked up that sound of a soft gasp.

All around him, every sound had heightened to the point where even a needle dropped could be heard.

He wasn’t sure if he had heard it right, but when he listened closely, he confirmed that it was indeed a gasp, and not just a gasp, the more he listened the more he could hear a breath hitching followed by fast paced pants as if the person was having a hard time breathing, all of which came from inside the house, from Rey's room.

What the hell was happening inside? Came that thought in his mind as he scrunched up his face in confusion. She wasn’t sick or anything right? Or did she have an illness where she had difficulty to breath?

He abruptly stood and was about to bang the front door open when another sound flitted in the air; a breathy moan of pleasure that rang in his ears, making his blood boil with lust. Kylo froze right then and there, realizing what was happening right now inside Rey's home.

The moan was followed by more pants, alarmingly getting louder for him to hear. She was alone, he knows this. If she wasn’t then he would’ve sensed the presence of the man.

Kylo stiffened at the sounds Rey made, his body reacting to it faster than he could ever imagine. Rey's image popped in his mind; face flushed, eyes hooded and dark, as she fucked herself with her hand.

Suddenly his pulse began to pound against his skin at the vision, his blood all rushed down to his cock that twitched against his pants for attention, begging him to march inside the house, into Rey's room and fuck her senseless.

He shook his head, taking a step back. 

No, he wasn’t going anywhere. He was going to stay here where he was safe, where his sanity was still intact, where he was alone with his flagging dick.

Hell, he could literally smell her from where he stood.

Another breathy moan followed by the faint slapping sounds of wet skin against wet skin only made him groan out loud as he closed his eyes shut. A hand shot out to brace himself against the door frame while his other hand had begun to palm his groin, the rough sensation of his pants against his cock only agonized him. 

There was no one around, it was in the middle of the woods and it was past midnight. Nobody, not even an elemental would see what he was going to do. 

Kylo fumbled with his belt, trying to free his aching cock from its restraints when he heard another sound that made his mind go blank.

" _Kylo_ "

His name, being uttered by Rey became his undoing. Whatever he was doing with his pants were suddenly stopped.

The next thing he knew is that he was marching straight towards Rey's room and pushing her unlocked door open.

A small rational part of his brain told him that that was odd, Rey didnt leave her room unlocked, even during daylight. She was that paranoid that he'll come inside her room again. But then he shoved that thought away. Why did he care if it was unlocked or not?

He wasn’t prepared for what he was about to see when he opened the door.

The light from the moon outside her window provided enough illumination for him to see what he had to see. There in the middle of the room where her bed was, Rey was lying on top of it, stark naked and wide open for him to see two of her small fingers deep within her pink cunt.

"Kylo" his name was whispered again and this prompted him to raise his gaze to her face. She was staring right back at him, her eyes hooded and dark, and a lazy, taunting smile gracing her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revenge is sweet huehuehue

The moment that she had opened her eyes, she was greeted by the slight throb of a headache while everything around her seemed to spin around for less than a minute before coming to a complete stop. It was dark in her room. The cold air outside blew into her room, making the curtains flutter and shadows dance against the walls of her room.

As soon as she had come home from the forest earlier, right after that episode with Kylo dropping her again and taking off, she immediately fell asleep on her bed out of exhaustion. She was just planning to take a quick nap, but then it seemed like she really did a number this time and exhausted way too much energy maintaining that portal. 

Rey turned to her side and stared at the open window, watching the white swirling clouds pass by and cover the moon for a brief moment before going on their way. She wondered if Kylo had come to her house earlier while she was asleep. That was possible since she had left her door unlocked when she walked in earlier, too tired to turn around and switch the lock, she all but kicked the door shut and collapsed on her bed. 

The house was eerily quiet; well it hadn’t been quiet during the day ever since Kylo decided to stay with her most of the time. But during the evening he would always leave, saying that he had some things to do.

His job maybe? Or was he busy seducing other wanton girls that were ready to fall prey to his charms? 

Rey chose not to pry; Kylo was just going to tease the hell out of her if she asks.

But what if he didn't come to her house earlier this day? What if he flew somewhere else and hadn’t come back? 

She wondered where he had gone to tonight. Heat crept across her face when she remembered him teasing her after asking him one time where he was going.

_"Why? Do you miss me, Rey?"_ He teased her once, throwing back his head that made his black mane dance in the wind.

No, she doesn't miss him. She was glad that he wasn’t there during the evenings; she was glad that she still had time alone and the house to herself. Who cares where he goes, it wasn't her business and she certainly wasn't his keeper to have to know where he was all the time. 

Whatever happened between them—what almost happened between them—that fateful day seemed like a distant memory to her now. Nothing happened between them after that. He would keep himself a good distance away from her. 

Oh he would still tease her alright, with words and she wishes that he'd finally scoop her up and fuck her raw. The tension between them stretched to its limits till Rey could feel it almost breaking. Just one more touch. One more insult. One more word and it will easily break. Then she knew she was for sure going to spiral down the dark abyss, her mind reeling off sanity.

She couldn't take it any longer.

Remembering all those moments of teasing and almost fucking, Rey vaguely realized that she was running a hand down between her legs, touching her sopping wet cunt through the fabric of her panties and skirt. 

Fuck she was already wet and she didn't want to stop touching herself. 

Releasing a shaky breath, she turned her body back to its former position and stared at the wall, letting her mind drift off as she ran her other hand over her body, gingerly touching one of her breast and felt the nipple peak at her touch through the fabric. Goosebumps ran all throughout her body at her slow teasing touch, and she decided that touching herself through her clothes wasn’t enough. 

She sat up and  pulled on the skirts of her dress till they pooled around her hip and yanked them off together with the top shirt that she wore, her white lacy panties were off next and within seconds, she was finally stark naked, her cunt dripping on the mattress. 

A fleeting thought came across her mind. What are the odds of Kylo finding her naked in her room right now?

Almost zero really. He doesn't come during the evenings and Rey was absolutely sure that he was somewhere far away. And yet, the idea of it, of him barging in her room to find her naked and finger fucking herself only turned her on more, she could feel a wave of hot liquid gush out from her throbbing cunt, begging to be touched.

From there, her fantasy bloomed. 

Imagining Kylo standing at the foot of the bed with dark eyes watching her, Rey spread her legs wider, wanting to put on a show for him as she trailed her fingers back to her wet cunt and began to please herself. She imagined how he would watch her with heavy lidded eyes and orders her what to do, how to touch herself and when she would come. 

"Put two fingers in now." she imagined him ordering, his voice deep and heavy with lust. She obeyed almost immediately and shoved in two fingers in, her inner walls clenching around the digits tightly at the sudden invasion. She never liked it sweet and slow, Rey had always preferred it to be rough and dirty, fast and hard. 

Eyes now tightly closed, immediately she began pumping while her other hand busied itself with her breasts, tweaking and prolonging the agony. Her breath hitched as she tried to keep her gasps from coming out too loud. She wanted to stay silent, to keep herself immersed in the fantasy she was in. 

"Fuck yourself harder sweetheart." her fantasy ordered her. She dug the heel of her palm over her clit to add pressure on it while her fingers curled up and stroked that rough spot within her, eliciting a shaky moan from her. 

"Kylo." she whispered as she imagined that it was his fingers fucking her instead of her own small slender fingers. The sound of her pants and moans filled the room as she felt her climax drawing near. 

Then she felt it.

Kylo's presence looming close by. 

He was standing outside of her house as far as she could tell. Rey suppressed a whine that escaped her lips, jerking her hips to meet every thrust of her fingers in her. The idea of him close by made Rey's head spin with lust. He could simply barge in her room and make her fantasy a reality. He would actually be there to watch her fuck herself and maybe even do the honors himself.

She panted faster.

"Kylo." she murmured, wishing he could hear her. He should be able to hear her. He had to. 

The moment she heard the front door bang, she was already smiling, waiting for him to barge in and see her. See what she was doing with him in her mind. 

When she opened her eyes, he was standing right where she wanted him to be.

Bolden by the feral look on his face, Rey spread her legs wider, bringing her other hand down to her cunt to draw circles at her clit. She was so close now. Rey watched how Kylo's features darkened with lust, how his eyes roamed every bit of her exposed flesh, making goose bumps rise from her skin. 

Seeing Kylo standing by her doorway, eyes dark with the same lust and hunger that her eyes mirrored, a wicked idea flashed in her mind. 

Before could Kylo even move a step closer, she raised her free hand and cast a petrifying spell on him, letting him stand in place. 

"Stand back and watch" she whispered breathlessly as she continued to work on herself. 

She was rewarded with a growl coming from him, unsure if it was because of the spell that he couldn’t talk properly. Either way she didn't care right now. What she cared is that she wanted him to watch as she became undone with her fingers. She wanted him to watch what he made her feel and what he was missing. 

Rey whined and pumped her fingers faster and harder, hitting a certain spot that made her stomach coil in delight. The tension grew and grew till finally it snapped, sending waves of pleasure all throughout her body. Her back arched off her bed as she desperately tried to grind herself against her hand, trying to chase each wave of pleasure. She felt her walls flutter around her fingers, her hand pumping in and out to ride out her orgasm.

The moment she had gone back down to earth, she opened her eyes and watched with smiling face at Kylo who looked like he was on the verge of breaking. His cock actually twitched against his pants and it had sent a wave of excitement within her that she felt herself getting aroused and ready for a next round.

A growl came from Kylo's direction and when Rey popped her eyes open as she came down from her high, she could see him tensing, trying desperately to control himself. She smiled wickedly and pulled her wet fingers out with a slick pop. 

"Did you enjoy the show Kylo?" she murmured, bringing her slick fingers up to her lips. She gave a deliberate lick on her pointer before taking all two fingers in her mouth and sucked loudly, tasting her salty fluid against her tongue. 

Of course with the petrifying spell, he only gave her a growl for an answer. Laughing, she sat up, pressing her legs together and felt her sensitive cunt throb at the pressure. She smiled coyly at him, batting her eyelashes at him. 

"Well I'm glad you did Kylo." she said and raised her other hand. "Good night." She added. 

In an instant, a wave burst from her hand, pushing Kylo out of her room and slamming her door shut, with the lock magically clicking in place. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well she finally got her revenge. Now let’s see what Kylo thinks of it hehehehe...

"Good morning Kylo." Came that bright chirp from Rey who had just sauntered out of her bedroom.   
  
Kylo remained silent, nostrils flaring as he pinned the witch with a steely gaze.   
  
Oh he was mad alright. Seething to be exact, annoyed and irritated, not to mention that huge cockblock that he had last night was the one that caused it in the first place. Although if he thought about it more, he wasn’t sure if he was going to take her then, considering how his own heart constricted and that familiar foreign feeling that scared him overpowering his system at the thought of her.  
  
But he wasn’t mad at her; he was annoyed at himself for having been so distracted that he didnt notice her cast that petrifying spell on him when under normal circumstances he would’ve easily spotted it even from a mile away.   
  
But last night wasn’t a normal circumstance. It had thrown him off his edge and had left him in a distant abyss.  
  
Rey batted her eyes at him as he stared down at her, chest heaving in deep sets of air as he tried to keep himself from pinning her down on her kitchen floor and fuck her senseless. His silence only seemed to cheer her more, her eyes widening in mockery.   
  
"You look like shit today." she pointed out, grinning wickedly from ear to ear. "I wonder what happened to you last night."  
  
He answered her with a growl.   
  
_Last night..._ Last night was something that he knew would haunt him for life. The image of her glorious body naked in the hazy light of the moon from outside was embedded in his mind that he couldn’t take away. He still could remember her scent, the musky sweet scent of her slick cunt wafted in the room and he desperately wanted to taste her right there and then.   
  
If only she had not cast that petrifying spell on him that lasted till late in the morning.   
  
She had blasted him out of her room, out of her house and into her garden outside, posed like a garden gnome surrounded by her plants. He was furious, not because of what she did to him, but because he was too distracted to do anything about it. He had let her petrify him, one of the stupid things he had done since he had decided that he wanted to be human. And it was all because of this one witch.   
  
Well he deserved it; after all of her teasing where he left her hanging, she was inclined to get her revenge.   
  
But fuck it! After what happened last night, he was absolutely sure that his control was slowly slipping away. Fuck, didn’t he want to fuck her the first time they met? So why the hell was he chickening out right now? Just because of a stupid emotion?   
  
Rey continued to give him that fake innocent look, batting her eyelashes again and again. She looked absolutely fucking adorable doing so.   
  
He inhaled hard, smelling the fresh scent of lavender and rosemary on her. Rey was in the middle of patting her hair dry with a towel when she had walked out of her room, right at the moment when he had barged into her home after the spell she had casted on him had worn off.  Rey had just finished taking a bath and was already dressed much to his dismay. Water dripped from her wet hair and rained down on her dress, smearing a wet spot on the front of her top, letting him see the skin underneath.   
  
Was it just him or she was scantily dressed right now than usual?   
  
The sleeves of her off shoulder blouse hung loosely around her shoulders, one had even slipped past down to her arm, the tip of the lace grazing the skin above her elbow. The dip of her top's neckline almost dipped dangerously low, the laces that was supposed to keep the front side of her top were sloppily tied together, making her dress almost too loose and too easy to be ripped off.   
  
Then a thought hit him. Something that made absolutely made sense. This wasn’t just revenge for her part. She was seducing him. Trying to coax him to give her his heart. The total opposite of what her friend had told her about him.   
  
"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" his voice came out in a harsh whisper, hoarse and deep like he had not spoken for ages. Rey shot him a confused look, a genuine one this time. Her brows creased together in between her forehead, flipping her towel inside out before hanging it up to dry.   
  
"I'm sorry I don’t seem to get what’s pulling at your strings this morning Kylo." Rey said, tugging at the fallen sleeve back in place, only for it to limp back to its former position. Kylo gulped, trying hard not to stare at her. He had to be mad at her. She was really doing this on purpose. He had to drill it in that mind of his that this was nothing but a ploy for him to hand over his heart to her.   
  
"Remember what your friend had said about me, about what if i was just waiting for you to hand over your heart to me. But you're doing the same thing to me right now. You're the one seducing me to give you my heart." he finished, watching the features of her face change as he speak.   
  
Rey narrowed her eyes at him, leaning back against the kitchen counter and crossed one leg to the other, revealing an expanse of skin through the slit on her dress.   
  
Damn, she really was doing this on purpose.   
  
"And you’re sure that I’m seducing you?" she quipped, leaning back to her elbows as if waiting. Kylo inhaled again, taking in her scent. There was this familiar musky scent about her, something sweet. Something that he had smelled before.   
  
"absolutely." he growled out, fisting his hands on both sides.  
  
"Well I’m not going to take your heart, Kylo." she declared, raising her chin up. Silently imploring him to challenge her response. Rey stepped away from the counter and took a step closer to him.  
  
It was a subtle change in the air but he knew it was there. It hung heavy between them, the tension they had coiled to the point where it was threatening to snap, and the more they argued, the more they continued to dance around one another, the more they tightened that coil.   
  
It was going to be their demise and Kylo knew this. Knew that the control he had on his body was slowly wavering, like a cloth unraveling from the seams, he was starting to slip from his rage and into a hazy dream; a dream that walked on two legs, wearing a loose dress with the skirts billowing around her, and stared at him with wide brown eyes.   
  
They were asking him, begging him. But for what?  
  
"I'm not seducing you to get your heart Kylo. You own it, and you deserve the happiness that you want." she said, breaking him from his thoughts; thoughts that involved him pinning her down and ripping that dress off of her.   
  
Something in his chest contracted at her words. The way she looked at him, plus the intensity of her words almost made him believe her. But a small part of him still wanted to believe that all of this was a ploy. He watched how the soft placid look on Rey's face hardened, her brows meeting in the middle as she narrowed her eyes at him, shoving an accusing finger at him.   
  
"I know what I want demon." she hissed under her breath, her entire mood turning a whole 180 on him. "But I still have a hard time reading what you want."  
  
This time it was him who frowned in confusion.   
  
The witch waved her hands in the air absently as if trying to string her words physically. Rey faltered for a moment, seeming to find the right thing to say to him. What he wanted?  
  
Rey righted her clothes as she stood straighter, fixing him a stern look as she pulled at the cords on her chest, tightening the hold of the bands around her body.   
  
"Why are you even here Kylo?" she asked, pulling on her sleeve. Kylo paused, returning her stare with equal fervor. That was a good question, why was he here? He kept on asking that himself but every time he thinks that he is close to the answer, there was this sinking feeling in his chest that rendered him breathless and would cause him to take a step back from it.   
  
The answer was right there, right in front of him, but was unreachable. Untouchable.   
  
"Tell me Kylo, why stay? This thing...” her voice trailed off, eyes shut tight together as she pressed her lips and wrung her hands together. It took a whole moment before she breathed out a shaky breath and looked at him with glassy eyes.   
  
"This thing between us, this tension." she continued, her voice dropping to a hushed tone. "I don’t understand it. I don’t understand you." she almost spat that last word at him. Kylo froze not before taking a step back from her, alarm bells in his mind ringing a high pitch, almost screeching at him.   
  
"I know you want me. Hell, it’s pretty obvious since day one and don’t you dare deny it." she accused.   
  
"I'm not denying a--"  
  
"Then why?" she cut him off. Kylo paused, caught completely off guard by her question.  
  
"Why flee from me when you could simply take what you know I'm willingly giving? Why tease me when you won’t even go through with it in the end?"  
  
"Because..." he started, but a flash had sent him flying backwards, hitting the wall behind him with a loud thud. Again, something he should have seen but then, his stupidity got in the way again. What the hell was happening to him?  
  
"You started this, demon." Rey hissed against his ear, arms over his chest as she pressed her body close to his as if she could pin him against the wall with her small stature. He remained silent afterwards, staring into Rey's eyes as his body grew to life with her touch, throbbing hot pleasure in his blood.  
  
"What do you want with me Rey?" He asked her, his own voice gruff and a stranger to his own ears.  
  
A flicker in Rey's eyes shimmered for a moment, as if his question brightened her world and she could see for the first time.   
  
He understood what she wanted. But that foreign feeling was slowly starting to throb in his chest now, drowning all of what he had decided earlier. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her right now, but at the same time, this unknowing fear ate at the back of his head, sending him reeling, recoiling.   
  
When he moved, pulling himself away from the wall, Rey slammed a hand over his chest to put him back in his place. Cold slithering against his hot skin caught his attention and when he looked down; he saw Rey had already coiled a few shadow ropes around his body, rendering him immobile.  
  
"I want," The witch said, leaning close to him as she snaked her hands up his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. There was a deadly glint in Rey's eyes. Something he hadn’t seen in her in the small time that they have spent together, but it was a look he was familiar with, a look of a predator finally cornering its prey.   
  
"I want you to finish what you started." she growled, pulling at his hair a little bit too hard that he hissed in protest.   
  
"And you're not leaving until you do."  
  
At her words, the control Kylo has been desperately trying to keep completely slipped away.   
  
To hell with his fear.   
 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (°_°)

Rey's eyes widened as she stared up at Kylo, her hands still in his hair, pulling at the soft tendrils with a bit of force than necessary.

His body shook as he tried to suppress his laughter, but the tittering sound had already rang in the room, echoing into the deepest part of her mind. She loved his laughter, she realized; it was deep, rich and husky, the vibrations sending shivers up her body, his hot body underneath her touch felt delicious against her raised skin.

_ Why the hell was he laughing though? _

Snapping sounds took her attention from his laughing face. Letting go of her hold, she peered down his body, watching the remaining shadow ties that she had bound around him snap and dissolve into thin air.

Finally free from his bounds, Kylo was able to pull himself away from the wall and loomed over her, his eyes menacing and dark with lust, something that her own eyes mirrored.

"If you hadn’t petrified me last night then I might’ve been able to finish it then." he said, his voice lower than its usual tone.

Rey gulped, trying to wet her parched throat as she continued staring at Kylo, their roles going back to their former state. She wasn’t the one in charge now unlike earlier. This time, she was at his mercy. This time, he was the one in charge.

The idea sent more shivers through her and she sighed, feeling heat pool in her belly and slick dripping out of her, drenching her underwear and getting more turned on at Kylo's obviously dominating aura.

This time, it was her who took a step away, with him taking one forward to keep her close.

She opened her mouth to give a snappy remark, surprised to find herself unable to say a word. But she didn’t gape at him too long.

With an amused smile, he surprised her by snaking a hand around her waist and pulled her close, his grip hard like a vice around her.

He leaned in and clashed his lips against her in a bruising kiss. It was a frantic kiss, almost desperate, his tongue probing around her mouth with practiced ease.

This kiss was punishing, sliding in and out of her as it sought response. It hurts, but it was oh so good that Rey wanted nothing else but this punishing kiss he was giving her.

It took her a moment to snap out of her daze and return his kisses with the same intensity; desperate, frantic, bruising and painfully good. The way he gripped at her waist was sure to leave bruises on her skin, but she didn’t care, after all, she was returning the favor by digging her nails on his shoulders, deep enough that she was sure she punctured the skin and drew out blood.

With one swift move, Kylo grabbed her ass with both hands and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs instinctively around his waist, her hot core cradling against his hard cock. She could hear the sound of her blood rushing in her ears, pounding against her chest that held her heart.

"Bedroom." she whispered, breaking the kiss and grinding herself on his throbbing erection. "Now."

Kylo grinned at her, showing those sharp incisors she seldom noticed, his forked tongue licking his lips wet.

"I prefer the floor sweetheart." he teased, dipping down to nip lightly on her neck, making her growl.

Before she could bark the order again, one of Kylo's hands snaked up her nape, grasping her tightly there and pulling her back down for a kiss. His other hand, carried her, curved under her ass with the fingers grazing ever so slightly close to her entrance that made her squirm.

Within seconds, Kylo had crossed the room, kicked the door of her bedroom open with a force that had broken the handle off.

"You're going to fix that." she murmured glaring at him for the damage he'd done. But the demon nonchalantly shrugged and chuckled. Before she knew it, Kylo dropped her, thankfully on a bed this time and not on the cold hard ground.

“Fuck this dress is killing me.” he growled, leaning back to take her in. His eyes darken with lust as he roamed his gaze all over her body. 

Shaking, Rey tried to sit up and reach for him. But he pinned her down with one hand and revealed his claws on the other. Before she knew what was happening, Kylo had already traced his claws over her dress, pressing hard enough to rip the thin cloth but not enough to accidentally puncture her skin.

“That was one of my favorite dresses!” she blurted out, horrified at the scant pieces of the fabric fluttering down on the mattress.

“Fuck, you look so delicious this way.” he murmured. “But I like you better naked.”

With one swift yank, he tore off the rest of the fabric off her body, leaving her naked. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath the dress and she was glad she didnt, especially with how Kylo growled when he saw her.

Again he descended on her lips, pressing his own naked torso on hers, skin against skin, rocking his still clothed groin against her cunt, the fabric giving a delicious friction on her clit.

With his claws still out, Rey felt Kylo gently ran it on her body, letting the sharp end tickle and tease her skin.

“Kylo.” she breathed out, calling him as he suckled bruises on her neck. She gasped, feeling Kylo's warm mouth on her breast, licking one pebbled nipple.

"Stop teasing me and just fuck me!" She growled, her cunt clenching impatiently, demanding to be filled to the brim. Another throaty laugh escaped from Kylo as he rolled her nipple between his teeth and lightly bit on it, earning a moan from her.

"Patience sweetheart." He breathed against her skin, resuming his ministrations and rutting on her.

_ Damn! Why can’t he follow a simple demand? _

Not wanting to drag this torture any longer, she pressed hand on his chest, pushed him off and rolled them together, allowing her to be on top of him.

"What--" before could he finish his sentence, she had tied shadow ropes on his wrists and bounded him on the bed, knowing that he was going to stop her from what she was about to do. 

"I'm driving." She declared, answering his unfinished question.

She didnt want to wait any longer, and with him teasing her too much, she knew she had to take the reins just to get what her body wanted.

Of course the shadow ropes weren't going to keep him down for too long, but he wasn’t going to be able to stop her once she got him inside her tight wet heat, riding him fast and hard just like the way she wants.

Without sparing any moment, she yanked at his pants, hoping to rip it like he had with her dress. But the fabric was thicker, making her growl when she wasn’t able to rip it apart in one pull. So she decided to yank it down, letting the fabric pool on his knees and letting his hard erection free from its constraints.

"Fuck, Kylo. You. Are. Big." She stared, awed. 

Yes. He was big. Bigger than she had ever thought. She had a fleeting chance to get a look at him, hard skin and thick veins with the head already turning an angry purple with blood.

Impatient, eager and wanting, Rey licked her lips as she held on to his jutting member, feeling the hot smooth skin on her hand, precum already beading at the very top. She pumped him, causing him to groan out loud, throwing his head back on the mattress while his hips thrust forward, seeking more pressure from her hand.

The image of him like this-- weak and submissive under her touch was satisfying, a primal part of her being yearned to seek more. But the throbbing and insistent scream from her pussy was a priority.

Fuck now, foreplay be damned.

Straddling on top of him, she guided his head towards her entrance, loving the feeling of his tip teasing her clit, running it agonizingly down to line up with her entrance. 

"Rey." Kylo groaned at her that made her look up. Before she could even fully seat herself on him, she felt his hands on her hips, grasping her tightly and rolled them back to their former positions. Traces of the dissipating shadow ropes lined the corner of her vision.

_ Damn this demon! How the hell could he rip shadow ropes so easily? _

"Impatient little minx." He murmured a wild wicked grin on his face, accompanied by a dark look that made a gush of slick trickle down her thighs.

Oh please she needed him. She needed him inside her now or else she was going to lose her mind waiting.

"You’re going to pay for that." He threatened. Before could she even respond to that, she felt the cold touch of something slithering up her legs and on both of her arms, the sensations familiar to her. Kylo moved away and she then felt the tug on her arms and legs.

"Ah!" She could help but scream out when the shadow ropes had pulled her limbs and positioned her eagle-spread over her bed. She looked down to Kylo who was back at the foot of the bed, arms crossed and a satisfied look on his face as he looked at her, well not just at her but more on her exposed throbbing cunt.

"Perfect." He murmured. Rey tugged on the binds.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, breathless and excited, her body humming and asking for more of his touch.

Kylo craned his head to the side with a meaningful smile on his face.

"Punishing you." Was his answer.

Then Rey felt it, another shadow rope slithering up her leg. Not just on her leg but two others were caressing up her stomach, skimming the sides of her breasts. The one on her leg traveled up to her thighs, lightly touching the sensitive skin just beside the lips of her pussy.

"No, Kylo please." She begged, wanting his warm touch and not the cold shadow ropes. But oddly enough, this punishment of hers was turning her on and begging him actually was something her mouth had said out of desperation, not of fear.

Kylo shook his head in response, his hand flicking so that one of the shadow ropes would pinch her nipple on the left breast. She bit her lip to prevent herself from groaning out loud.

"I’m sorry sweetheart but after that stunt that you pulled and for fingerfucking yourself while thinking of me last night, you need to be punished."

Rey groaned when the touch crawled up her pussy and taunted with her entrance with light touches. Immediately her body jerked forward, her hips thrusting up to meet the touch from the cold shadowy tendrils.

"Well you ran away so I guess it’s only fair to do so." She barked back after stifling a moan. Boldly, she shot him a smug grin only for the smile to collapse, replaced by a loud gasp as the shadow rope had entered her, pumping ever so slightly.

"True." Kylo drawled, crawling closer to her till he loomed above her. His eyes as dark as the night sky.

"I'll admit, I have almost jerked off to the thought of you." He said, kneeling down between her legs with his face inches away from her wet pussy.

"I guess it’s only fair not to punish you for finger fucking yourself." She beamed at his words, hoping for him to replace the cold tendril of the shadow rope with his cock. Not that she was complaining of course, she had no idea that getting fucked with a shadow rope was hot as hell.

"But you still need to be punished for being impatient little one."

At those words, the shadow rope disappeared, retreating away from her throbbing cunt. Before she could even guess what was happening, Kylo had dipped his head between her thighs and licked a long stripe from her entrance up to that small bundle of nerves up at the apex of her pussy.

"Fuck you taste so good Rey." he said; the vibrations in his voice making her keen and jerk in excitement, which he had quickly tamed by gripping a hand on her thighs to keeps her from thrashing.

"Kylo please." she whimpered, but her begging fell deaf on his ears as he continued to tease her with his tongue.

Gods! He definitely knew what he was doing. Rey saw sparks behind her closed eyes as she let the feeling carry her away, that familiar heat coiling in her body tighter and tighter by the minute. She wanted him in her right now, but melting into his hands and mouth, she couldn’t even think of a coherent thought, much less think about escaping the shadow ropes.

Giving in to her plea, finally, Kylo inched a finger in her, her tight walls clutching at the digit desperately. He slid his finger in her wet heat with such ease that it didnt take long for him to add a second, curling his fingers just enough to reach that sweet spot inside her that she had trouble reaching even with her own fingers.

"Just fuck me Kylo." she keened, feeling his thick fingers pump in and out of her slick cunt, the faint slap of wet skin reverberated in the room along with their fast paced pants.

"I need you please."

But Kylo's ministrations continued till that coil in her belly tightened, her pussy clenching tighter and tighter by the second, and when she finally reached that point close to the peak, Kylo withdrew his fingers, leaving her hanging.

"What?!" she gasped out, looking down at him. He still had that wicked grin on his face, the sides of his mouth glistening with her own slick.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, sweetheart?" he asked, crawling up to her face, leaving a hot trail of bruises on the skin of her abdomen.

"I hate you." she growled in answer. His laughter echoed in her small room and she felt the cold ropes let go of their hold on her. The moment she was free, she twined her hands on his hair, pulling him up to her and kissed him, tasting her own salty slick on his mouth.

"I so want to fucking make you regret you did that." she whispered, breaking the kiss and turning them over so she was once again straddling him.

"But I need you in me right now more than ever."

"As I need to be in you." he answered back.

Staring into those twinkling dark eyes, Rey held on to his hard cock and trailed it over the lips of her cunt before pushing the massive head in her entrance.

Fuck he really was big. With only an inch deep inside her, her body had already tightened up at the intruder, unused to such size.

"Relax sweetheart." Kylo murmured, staring up at her from the mattress, clearly noticing her slight discomfort. Sitting up, he dipped a hand between them, quickly locating her clit and began rubbing circles around it.

"Loosen up." he murmured again, leaning in to kiss her. Slowly she felt herself ease up, pushing herself down on him bit by bit, and each time she got him deeper within her, the more she felt herself stretch to accommodate him.

"There we go." Kylo huffed as she bit back a sob that almost escaped her lips, finally burying him to the hilt. He filled her to the brim, reaching a part within her that she didnt know she had.

Kylo growled, something that sang along with her own groaning as she felt him twitching inside her.

Wasting no time, she began moving, circling her hips as she bounced up and down on his lap, fast and hard strokes, slamming her inner walls.

There. Right there.

"Fuck!" she hissed out as she continued slamming her hips against his, fast and hard, hitting that certain spot that made her whimper. Again and again she jerked her hips, grinding herself against him to get more stimulation. Again that familiar coil and tightening within her bloomed. And this time she was going to make sure that she was going to come.

"That’s it." she heard him growl out, his grip on her hips tightening. "Cum with me sweetheart. I want to feel you all over ny cock when you cum."

She knew he was coming to a close too, feeling every frantic way of how their bodies moved against one another. He aided her in slamming against him in a punishing rhythm, her walls  clenching tighter around his cock as the seconds passed, stroking one another again and again and again--

Rey screamed; her eyes closed shut as she watched the stars dance behind her eyelids, her cunt deliciously fluttering around Kylo's cock; it wasn’t long before she felt his own climax, his hot seed jetting inside her, painting her walls with his cum. They both rode out their climaxes, snapping their hips with a wild fury.

Every throb, every rub against her sensitive nerves felt like heaven and Rey was absolutely sure that she didnt want to come back down to earth, even if it meant that she was going to stay in the arms of a demon from hell.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in my life went batshit crazy recently and it made me lost my mojo in writing anything, especially with this one if Im being honest. 
> 
> But not to worry, I'll put my shit back up again and thus I'm starting it with this update. ^_^

_ Days. _

_ Whenever his father disappeared, it was always for days. _

_ Not that it mattered anyway, even if he was present in the underworld together with him, Han never paid any attention to the young Ben-- no not Ben. That name was long forgotten, a human name that had   been erased to give way to his demon one. He was Kylo now. _

_ The young demon fidgeted in unrest on his place, perched atop a massive cliff overlooking most parts of the underworld, but there was nothing to see except endless rows of rocks, rock pillars, the steady stream of the three great rivers and the demons flying everywhere, illuminated by a weak meager light whose source was unknown. Oh and there were also the dead souls lingering in the riverbanks, Souls that they had taken and had delivered from the world above. _

_ It had been a while since he had gotten used to the new... responsibility that came with his kind. But even after that he still hadn’t made any acquaintances in the underworld, not that it was important to have one, he was just simply lonely now that he was left all alone to fend for himself, all thanks to his father whose presence was absent most of the time. _

_ At first he was confused as to why he was being sent away with his father to the underworld. _

_ So what if he had sprouted horns and wings? He could hide in the house till he could learn to hide them, he didnt have to go with his father in the underworld. He didnt want to leave his mother's side. _

_ He missed her. Terribly. _

_ It had been months since he had last seen her; years since he had been ripped out from the world above to join his kind down under. He had grown into a young man at the time but he knew that he would be retaining that appearance for the next couple more decades. _

_ He had been told not to run off to the world above without his father knowing it. But why would he have to ask for permission when Han was even barely home? Surely he could spare just an hour or two in his mother’s company. Nobody will even notice he was gone. _

_ Using what he had learned during his younger years with his mother, he had created a portal that led exactly to the meadow a good distance away from his mother's cottage. _

_ Suppressing that wide grin on his face as soon as he zoomed out into the pasture, Kylo flapped his massive wings and took flight, happy for the fresh clear air rather than the hot sulfur he breathes in the underworld. _

_ Not wasting any time, he made his way towards his mother's cottage, sneaking slowly when he got closer in hopes to surprise his mother with his presence. He knew how much she loved surprises. _

_ The moment he was at the door, he heard shuffling inside, and then something fell and broke before a voice whispered in the warm air. _

_ "Please." A whimper, an almost silent plea. It didnt take long for him to hear something similar to flesh and bones being torn apart, his mother's groan ringing in his ears. The smell of blood assaulted his nose not long afterwards. _

_ Kylo quickly jumped to his feet and peered through the window instead of barging in to the house. His blood running cold at the scene before him. _

_ Wide eyed, Kylo watched as his father pulled out his hand from his mother's chest, perched within his claws was his mother's still beating heart, softly glowing a blue hue. _

_ Horrified, his gaze switched from the bloodied hand to his mother's closed eyes, wishing and hoping that she would open them and show him that she was still alive, that the heart his father had in his hands was a heart that was being switched out. _

_ Stupid, it’s not yet the blue moon, how could they possibly switch out the hearts? _

_ Kylo stood there frozen and confused as his mind took in his mother's tear-streaked face while his father held her cold corpse in his arms. _

__________

Rey ripped her hands away from Kylo's cheek, gasping at the horrifying image that she had seen inside the demon's mind.

"Mom." she heard him whisper in his sleep, his face scrunch up in distress as his eyes fluttered in unrest behind his eyelids. He was having a nightmare, she had thought, but when he kept repeatedly calling his mother, she knew it was something different.

He was reliving real nightmares from his memories.

Waking up from the mindless mutters and unrest that she felt from coming from Kylo, she decided to see what was bothering him in his dreams, intending to relieve him of the nightmare, whatever it may be. She didn’t mean to pry into his mind, but whatever he was seeing inside that dream of his was something that she knew she had to know, and she was absolutely sure that Kylo wasn’t going to tell her the moment he was awake.

It was a horrifying scene, watching his father murder her mother and take her heart for himself, but with the heart glowing, she knew that it was with consent.

So that was the reason why he told her his mother's heart had been ripped out.

There was that familiar clench in her chest right now, telling her how her heart was breaking for him, for this demon beside her.

For him to witness such a scene, to see the only happiness in their life being ripped away from him unceremoniously. He didn’t deserve to see that, after all, he was nothing but a child when he was taken from his mother's nurture, shoved into a world full of dead and violence.

He was too young, unlike her who was a bit older when she had first made her own first kill.

The first time that she had switched her heart was when right after her eighteenth birthday. The pale blue moon was high above the sky and a charmed willing mortal lying under her, ready to sacrifice his heart for her.

Well it wasn’t the best night of her life, but it wasn’t the worse.

She had to kill that man in order to survive. And right after she had taken his heart and switched hers with it was when she felt the first onslaught of emotions controlling her very being.

Having a human heart was in a word... exhilarating. Something that made her emotions run rampant.

Sadness. Regret. Guilt. All of these feelings multiplied a couple times hit her like lightning as she stared at the bloodied corpse beneath her, her original heart looking like a clump of rock on her hand.

It was then she realized that she didn’t want to kill, but she had no choice but to do so, or else she'll be the one to die.

And so it went on for a while, the more human heart she had acquired, the more her emotions heightened.

She fell in love almost instantaneously (if she were to call it love), she empathize with people, felt their sadness in a way she hadn’t when she still had her original heart, sometimes she would find herself musing in the middle of the night, haunted by the horrid images of her kills, feeling the guilt eating her alive from the inside.

Learning to pull the reins on her feelings was hard work, and had taken her a while to get used to putting on a poker face even in the inside she was screaming in anger, or swooning in admiration or bawling in sadness.

Yes, she perfected her poker face, reacted little to whatever might trigger her.

That is until this demon appeared and all the years of taming her wild emotions ran rampant again.

Rey watched in awe as Kylo stirred in his sleep, watching how his eyes fluttered behind his eyelids as he re-lived his memories.

Such a horrid memory.

If she could turn back time and stop him from seeing it, she would. She could even possibly stop his father from murdering his mother. But what's done is done and nothing could ever change whatever had happened all those years ago.

Kylo's eyes fluttered open.

"How long have you been staring at me?" he asked, his voice raspy and deep, sending shivers running through her body, his fingers soothing the goosebumps that rose on her skin by rubbing them in little circles along her arm.

Rey closed her eyes, releasing a shaky sigh.

As if that was helping ease her. After what she had seen, she couldn’t bear to look at him without feeling guilty at what she had done.

"Just for a bit." came her reply, blinking up at his honey colored eyes. She liked that color, he looked more subdued and she always sees that hue whenever he was pleased or happy.

The look of genuine happiness on his face was a breathtaking image for her to behold. His smile intoxicating and his laugh contagious.

A sudden realization hit her. She wanted him to be like this, to be happy. He deserved it.

Kylo smiled at her answer and closed his eyes.

"Let’s stay like this for   a while, hm?" he hummed the request, his arm curling around her to pull her closer to him. Rey sighed in defeat, knowing that they had to get up eventually since they had already spent half of the day in bed and hadn’t accomplished any of the chores that she had listed down for the day.

She shoved that nagging thought away and closed her eyes, snuggling towards the welcoming heat that came from his body, taking in the heady scent of him that was sure to haunt her, till the night of the blue moon.

The blue moon.

Three more days till the night of the blue moon and still she found no demon save for the one she was naked in bed right now.

She can’t take Kylo's heart. He deserved to have his happiness. Because behind that smug grin of his, she could see the boy taken away from his mother, living in a new world in which he didn’t want to take part of.

It was her time, she knew it. She had no choice but to accept it, she didn’t want to take a human heart anymore, she most certainly didn’t want to take Kylo's heart, and obviously no demon would want to give their hearts to her.

Sighing, Rey pressed herself closer to Kylo, feeling his pounding heart against his chest underneath her hand, each pulse pushing her closer to her resolve.

She wanted him to be happy. He deserved that happiness, and she deserved her rest.

Yes, she was going to give him her heart, even if she had to die for it to happen.


End file.
